Shattered
by MyDreamsForYou
Summary: After Teresa Lisbon's brother dies, she gains custody of his daughter Annabeth. Annabeth and her friend Zella are determined to get Teresa and Patrick together before a case close to both girls ends. But nothing ever goes according to plain. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I hope you really enjoy this, it's a little something different because I need to clear some of my writers block, I can always continue this story too if you guys like it enough! I hope you enjoy, and since this is not like my 'main' story I'm writing I'll upload whenever I have a chance to. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist because if I did it would have not taken five season for Jane and Lisbon to get together trust me!**

* * *

"Aunt Teresa! He's not responding!" Annabeth yelled her scream echoing the CBI buliding. Teresa Lisbon came running out of her office to her niece's aid.

"Annabeth back up now!" Teresa pushed her niece away from her motionless father laying on the ground. Annabeth went to the side watching her Aunt doing CPR on her father, Teresa's consultant Patrick Jane was now standing next to Annabeth. Tears were streaming down the teenage girls face. Wayne Rigsby was on the phone calling an ambulance, while Kimball Cho was clearing the bull pen of people. Grace Van Pelt was now standing on the other side of Annabeth.

4 months later

"I'm not going!" Annabeth yelled at her Aunt as they pulled into the high school parking lot.

"Yes you are!" Teresa said parking the car and getting out. Annabeth reluctantly followed her Aunt into the building.

The place was full of students as the first bell had not rung yet people were everywhere, sitting in the cafeteria or in the halls or the courtyard. As the duo were walking to the main office one of the students screamed.

Teresa looked around the large open room to find a group of students gathered in a circle screaming and crying. Suddenly four people came running out from the office. Teresa had recognized that two of them were the school's Deans the other two were the Vice Principal and Principal.

"Someone call 911!" One of the Deans yelled into his walkie talkie. Teresa ran over to the scene followed by Annabeth.

"Annie did you just see that!" A girl with dark red hair said walking up to Annabeth.

"No, what happened?" Annabeth answered the girl.  
"Well Ivan Luke and Roland Becker were fighting, Ivan was getting all mad at Ronald because Ronald and Christina got together and Ivan doesn't want his daughter around Ronald, he was telling Ronald off and telling him to stay away from Christina and his daughter." The girl said while the group of students began to grow.

"Then Christina showed up and she was trying to separate both of them until for no reason Ronald fell to the ground and blood was everywhere, the scary part is that Christina was holding onto Ivan the whole time, Ivan didn't even touch Ronald." The girl said now standing on her tip-toes.

"Is he dead?" Annabeth said grabbing the girl and pulling her threw the crowd following her Aunt.

"I think so." The girl said once they came to to hole in the circle which surrounded Ronald Becker's dead body.

"CBI." Teresa said holding up her badge as she approached the lifeless body on the ground.

"So who's that?" The girl said to Annabeth as they were standing watching Teresa talk to the Deans.

"She's my Aunt, I've talked about her before Zella." Annabeth said crossing her arms.

"Oh she's the one who works for the CBI and you think her and her consultant should get together right?" Zella said smiling also crossing her arms. Annabeth laughed at the last part of Zella's statement of her Aunt.

"Yeah that's her." Annabeth smiled.

"Why is she here with you?" Zella shifted on her feet still having her arms crossed.

"She's my guardian now." Annabeth sighs the smile disappeared from her face.

"Oh right sorry about.." Annabeth cut Zella off.

"Stop, I know your sorry about my Dad you don't need to be!" Annabeth said covering her face with her hands then running her hands threw her hair.

"Okay." Zella sighed. "So do you think we are going to get off of school because of this?"

"Yeah I guess, I mean the whole school is going to be swarmed by cops and the press." Annabeth said looking down at the floor.

"Uh huh, so do you think your Aunt is going to tell us what's going on?" Zella said looking at Ronald's body that was now covered by paper towels so no one could see it.

"Maybe, she never really talks about her work with me."

"Well maybe this time she will, you know because this happens to be your school."

"Could we just stop talking about this Zella, please!" Annabeth frowned and pushed her way threw the crowd trying to get as fair away from Ronald's body as possible, with Zella hot on her tale. As Annabeth was walking she wasn't looking ahead only at the ground, she ran into something hard and fell backwards on her butt. She looked up to see Patrick Jane looking down at her.

"Hello there Annabeth." Patrick smiled and extended his hand to help her up.

"Hey." Annabeth grabbed his hand helping her up. Zella came up behind Annabeth trying to pull her away.

"Annie, let's go! He could be like a bad guy or something, he could have killed Ronald." Zella kept pulling on Annabeth's arm but she didn't move.

"Zella, this is Patrick Jane he works with my Aunt, Patrick this is my friend Zella Wingsworth." Annabeth said taking Zella's hand off her arm.

"Oh sorry, Hello Mr. Jane!" Zella smiled.

"Sorry, but please don't call me Mr. Jane." Patrick smiled back. "Annabeth were is Lisbon apparently CBI has taken over a case here."

"She's over by the crowd of students, where is Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt?" Annabeth said looking around for the rest of the team.

"They were running late, but they will be here soon." With that Patrick left getting lost in the crowd of teenagers and teachers.

"Well he's hot!" Zella said still staring off into the crowd.

"Yeah well he's emotionally unavailable and physically too for that matter." Annabeth said taking out her phone seeing she had one new message.

"What do you mean emotionally and physically unavailable?" Zella said redirecting her attention to Annabeth.

"Well physically because I want him to end up with my Aunt and emotionally well his wife and daughter were murdered like 10 years ago and he still hasn't moved on." Annabeth says while reading the message from an unknown number.

"Oh that's sad." Zella says frowning then a mischievous smile appears on her face. "We should get your Aunt and Patrick together we could be like match makers but for cops and consultants!" Annabeth lets out a giggle but still focusing on the message.

"Yeah that should be fun!" Annabeth smiles then hands her phone to Zella."What do you think this means?"

Zella looked at the message, all it said was _Did you enjoy the show?_

"I have no idea maybe it's just the wrong number don't worry about it." Zella gives Annabeth back her phone.

"Alright, are you really serious about setting up my Aunt and Patrick?" Annabeth says crossing her arms again.

"Yeah, I think they would be so cute together." Zella smiles at the thought.

"Wait till you see the way they look at each other!" Annabeth laughs again.

"What's so funny?" Teresa says walking up behind Annabeth, Patrick following close behind.

"Nothing." Both girls say in unison.

"Alright, well I was just informed that school is cancelled until this case is solved so that means you have to come to CBI with Jane and myself." Teresa says.

"Yeah that's cool can Zella come with us, I promise we won't get in the way!" Annabeth smiles at Zella both girls know this is the golden opportunity they needed to get Patrick and Teresa together.

"Sure as long as it's okay with her parents." Teresa says glancing at the door as the rest of the team walks in.

"There cool with it, they always tell me to get out of the house every once in awhile." Zella smiles at Teresa.

"Okay let's go." Teresa started walking out the door as Cho called, "Hey Boss were ya going the body's over here."

"I've already seen it, and for all three of you being late, you guys are lucky enough to fill out all the paperwork and get the statements form all the kids that saw what was going on, and by all the kids I mean every single one." Teresa smiled as she walked out the door. All three detectives groaned as they watched Teresa, Patrick, Annabeth and Zella leave the school.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed reading! It would mean the world if I got some reviews! As always thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow thank you everyone who has followed, reviewed and read, I was not expecting such a turn out! Thank you so much! Anyway here is Chapter Two, I really hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist. **

* * *

As Teresa pulled the car into the CBI parking lot, Zella was staring out the window eyes wider than ever. Zella had seen way to many government offices in her life, to many to count. This was the first time she ever wanted to go to one without being forced to.

Once the car was parked everyone got out, Annabeth pulled Zella by the arm and lead her to the front door leaving Patrick and Teresa still standing by the car.

"Shouldn't we wait for your Aunt and Patrick?" Zella asked pulling her arm way from Annabeth's grip and willingly followed her through the main entrance to the elevator.  
"They take forever." Annabeth said as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the floor the serious crime unit was on.

"Right, anyway so I was thinking maybe we could get your Aunt's team in on this whole thing!" Zella smiled as she leaned against the wall in the elevator.

"No!" Annabeth shot back as she started pacing backing and forth in the elevator. Zella crocked her head, not understanding why they team couldn't be involved. Then again Annabeth had her reasons and Zella respected that.

"Are you okay?" Zella asked, noticing how much Annabeth's personality had changed since entering the CBI.

"Yeah..yeah, I'm good." Annabeth said, sounding relieved that the elevator doors finally opened. "Let's go!" Annabeth grabbed Zella and lead her through the maze, known as the office and into her Aunt's office.

"So.." Zella said starting to feel uncomfortable, being in Annabeth's Aunt's office without her there.

"Just give me a second then we can leave and go do something kay!" Annabeth took a seat in her Aunt's desk chair and wiggled the mouse on the computer making it come alive.

"What are you doing?" Zella asked still standing in the middle of the office, looking around.

"Looking at something." Annabeth said after hitting a few keys on the computer.

"Can you tell me what that something is?" Zella questioned while looking at the framed documents hung on the wall.

"Not yet, sorry Zella." Annabeth said sympathetically as she got up from the computer and walked to the door holding it open for Zella to exit.

Just as the girls exited the office Teresa and Patrick came out of the elevator arguing over something that made Teresa mad.

"Hello girls!" Patrick sounded excited, elbowing Teresa in the side making her slap him on the shoulder.

"Hey Aunt Teresa, um Zella and I are going to go explore." Annabeth said smiling at Patrick.

"No, you said you would not bother anyone so both of you are to stay either in the bull pen, break room or my office." Teresa says walking to her office, Patrick follows behind her while Annabeth and Zella followed too.

"I can't go into the bullpen." Annabeth said in a whisper.

"Right." Teresa said sitting down at her desk while Patrick laid down on the couch in Teresa's office.

"Why can't you go in the bullpen?" Zella asked leaning against door.

"My Dad died in there." Annabeth said as a tear escaped from her eye.

"Sorr.."Zella began to say but was quickly cut off by Annabeth.

"I told you not to be sorry!" Annabeth ran out of the office and down the hall Teresa chasing after her.

"Zella, it's not your fault Annabeth is having a hard time dealing with her Dad's death." Patrick said sitting up on the couch.

"Yeah I get it." Zella answered sitting down in a chair by Teresa's desk.

"You do?" Patrick glanced at Zella trying to study her.

"Yeah my brother died last year, he was basically my parental figure." Zella took off her backpack and put it on the floor leaning it against the chair.

"What about your parents?" Patrick asked becoming interested in what this girl had to say.

"My Dad has a life sentence in jail for murdering my step-father and my step-mother. My Mom is an alcoholic and is addicted to Cocaine, she's been in rehab for the last year." Zella says biting her lip.

"So you lied to Teresa about your parents being fine with you coming here." Patrick asked as he adjusted a pillow to make himself more comfortable.

"No, my foster parents are always telling me to spend more time away from the house."

"Oh, so was it only you are your brother?"

"No, I've got a sister but she's only twelve, she is what you call an accident you know cause my brother was like 20 and I'm like 17 plus my parents were in the process of divorce when she was born." Zella sighed hoping that Annabeth and Teresa would come back soon, talking to Patrick about her personal life was a bit odd.

"Does your sister live with you at the foster home?"

"Um, yeah." Zella said starting to become really uncomfortable with all these personal questions. Then Teresa had returned to the office without Annabeth.

"Jane, I need to talk to you now!" Teresa glared at her consultant. Patrick got up reluctantly and walked with Teresa into the hall.  
"What?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"It's Annabeth she's having a break down, I knew it Jane! I just knew, I kept telling her to talk to a therapist but she refused to and now she's freaking out and I don't know what to do!" Teresa ran her hands threw her hair shaking her head back a forth.

"So this is your way of asking me to hypnotize your niece." A grin began to grow on Patrick's face.  
"Yes, yes it is!" Teresa grabbed her consultants hand leading him into and interrogation room.

Annabeth was sitting in the interrogation room fake tears running down her eyes. She had to be able to convince her Aunt she was having a mental breakdown, this was a key component in Zella and herself's plain of getting Teresa and Patrick together once and for all.

Suddenly, the door opened to revile Patrick walking into the room with Teresa close behind him.

"Annabeth can you hear me?" Patrick asked taking a seat next to Annabeth and putting his hand in hers. Annabeth's fake tears were falling down her face in a very convincing way, Annabeth nodded her head slowly. Patrick was holding her hand he had noticed that Annabeth's heart rate was way to normal for a person having a breakdown.

"Annabeth are you sure you are okay, your heart rate is really slow for a person having a brake down." Patrick said studying the girl up and down. Annabeth quickly pulled her hand away from Patrick's.

"Pat..rick my Dad is dead, he's not coming back!" Annabeth yelled getting up from her seat and flipping the table over that was in front of them. "He didn't want me, he died because he didn't want me!" Annabeth yelled again, this time real tears started falling down her face.

"Okay,okay Annabeth come here." Patrick grabbed Annabeth's hand again and pulled her back to her seat. "Alright listen to me I want you to focus all your energy on me." Patrick patted Annabeth's hand.

Teresa was watching in the corner of the room, watching Patrick Jane take care of her niece made her heart ache with something she hadn't felt in a long time and it was a good feeling something she missed.

After ten minutes Annabeth was back to normal, she walked out of the room to find Zella.

"Great acting job my dear!" Zella said as she pulled Annabeth into the room connecting to the interrogation room. The sound was already on so the girls could hear what Teresa and Patrick were talking about.

"Thanks for the help Jane." Teresa smiled at her consultant.

"No problem, but you should really have Annabeth go to therapy." Jane smiled walking toward the door.

"I've been trying, she refuses to go, she says she is fine." Teresa sighed, picking up the table that Annabeth had knocked over during her fit.

"Well she proved today that she is not fine." Patrick came over to help Teresa with the table.

"Yeah, anyway thanks." Teresa leaned against the table and smiled.

"No problem." Patrick smiled back, pulling her onto a hug. Annabeth and Zella nearly died of excitement as they watched the scene unfold before them.

"Stage One complete!" Both girls chanted as the jumped around the small room. Annabeth stopped jumping first as she realized that Teresa and Patrick had left the interrogation room already.

"Okay, Zella party time over we need to figure out what to do for stage two!" Annabeth smiled pulling out a chair and sat down while Zella did the same, both girls smiling uncontrollably as they talked.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed reading! Please don't forget to leave a comment as you leave! Well my Spring Break has finally ****started so hopefully I will upload soon! Thank you everyone and until next time, have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update I feel bad for making you guys wait for such a long time! I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing it means so much to me! I'm going to start a regular update for this story every Sunday starting next weekend (April 14th!) Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kind of a long one so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist, you can tell because if I owned it Jane and Lisbon would be together already! Sorry about my little rant. **

* * *

"Alright whatcha got?" Teresa Lisbon said as she entered the bullpen with her coffee in tow.

"Victim is Ronald Becker, 17." Van Pelt started. "We contacted his parents, his mother and father are divorced, his father died last year." Van Pelt continued.

"Alright, Jane and I will go and talk to the mother." Teresa sighed glancing over at Patrick who was laying down on his couch.

"The boy that Ronald was fighting with was Ivan Luke, Ronald's girlfriend Christina's ex." Cho added.

"Yeah, they were like the school's cutest couple until Ivan decided to cheat on Christina." Annabeth said from the floor next to Patricks couch.

"Uh huh, Christina was so upset plus it didn't help that Christina just had Hayden." Zella turned around facing the agents.

"Who's Hayden?" Teresa said looking over toward the girls, who were proving to be an asset the case.

"She is Christina and Ivan's one year old daughter." Annabeth got out her phone and logged onto Christina's Facebook profile to show the team a picture of Hayden.

"Okay someone needs to talk to Christina and Ivan." Teresa added the names to the suspect board.

"After talking to all the students, it became clear that Christina and Ivan only saw each other when they had to switch who was watching Hayden." Wayne Rigsby said looking at all the statements from the students.

"Okay well then Van Pelt go and talk to Christina and Rigsby and Cho go and talk to Ivan." Teresa stated as she set down her coffee signaling it was time to get to work.

"Can Zella and I go with Grace, we know Christina she's our friend." Annabeth followed her Aunt, hoping that her Aunt would let them go with Grace.

"Fine." Teresa sighed glancing over at Grace who looked happy to have someone come with her.

"Thanks! Come on Zella!" The girls ran into Teresa's office to get there backpacks.

"If they cause you and trouble call me!" Teresa said looking at Grace. Grace nodded her head and smiled. "Okay Jane, let's go!" Teresa started walking out of the bullpen and Patrick sprinted after her.

Once Grace, Zella and Annabeth were in the car, Grace began to drive to Christina's house.

"So, you girls are friends with Christina?" Grace tried to make conversation.

"Yeah since Freshman year she's a really nice girl just made a few bad mistakes." Zella smiled.

"Right, wait so what grade are you girls in?" Grace said.

"Were in 11th, so we are juniors." Annabeth said happily.

"Wow, and Christina is living on her own already." Grace said while turning down a street.

"Her parents were really disappointed in her when she got pregnant with Hayden so they told her that they were not going to support her anymore, so she moved out and moved in with Ivan and his family until she got enough money for her own apartment." Annabeth said looking out the window.

"I thought that Christina and Ivan broke up." Grace stated as the car was stopped at a stop light.

"They were still together until Hayden was 4 months old." Zella also looked out her own window.

"Oh, yeah that makes sense. So were you girls friends with Ronald?" Grace asked at the light turned to green and they were driving again.

"Well kinda, as much as ex's can be friends." Zella kept looking out the window.

"You and Ronald dated?" Grace was surprised that the girls were closer to the victim than she thought.

"Yeah for like three months in the beginning of sophomore year, it was right after my brother died." Zella sighed looking at Grace this time.

"Oh." Grace said as she pulled into Christina's driveway. Once the car was parked Annabeth and Zella walked up to Christina's door and knocked not waiting for Grace to catch up with them.

"Hey Zella, Annabeth!" Christina greeted the girls with a hug. "Who's that?" Christina eyed Grace as she came up to meet the girls.

"Grace Van Pelt, CBI, is it okay if we ask you a few questions about Ronald?" Grace said looking Christina over. She was tall with blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, she had bright blue eyes matching her daughters eyes, the little girl was resting on Christina's hip.

"Um yeah sure." Christina stepped aside to let the three people inside. "Sorry it's kinda messy, haven't had time to clean lately." Christina said as she lead the women into the living room and setting down Hayden in a playpen.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Christina said walking to the kitchen that was connected to the living room.

"No thanks." All three women said together.

"So what do you want to know?" Christina asked as she sat down on the opposite couch facing Grace, Zella and Annabeth.

-Shattered-

"Hello Ms. Becker, I'm Teresa Lisbon and this is Patrick Jane we are from CBI is it okay if we come in and talk to you?" Teresa asked as she and Patrick stood on the front steps to the large house.

"Of course, please come in." the woman stepped aside and let the pair inside the house.

Once Teresa and Patrick entered the house it was quick to see that Ronald was not an only child. Toys were scattered all over the house, the foyer they stepped into was filled with shoes of all different sizes.

"We are very sorry about your loss." Teresa said as lead them through the house and into the living room.

"Thank you, you known Ronald was a good boy, I don't understand why anyone would want to hurt him." said as she sat down on a very cluttered couch full of laundry that needed to be folded and toys.

"Well, that is our job we will find the person who killed your son." Teresa said taking a seat on a semi-cleaner couch across from while Patrick also sat down next to Teresa.

"Oh My God, I hate you! What the heck is your problem!" someone yelled from upstairs, followed by a loud bang and running down the stairs.

"Look at what Hannah did to my hair Mom!" the girl ran into the room, not realizing that company was over.

"Allison this is Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane they are from the CBI." Ms. Becker said looking at her daughter angrily.

"Oh, hey. Mom you need to tell Hannah to stay out of my room!" Allison redirected her attention to her mother.

"Your sister if six years old she just wants your attention." said trying to usher her daughter out of the room.

"Would you excuse me for a moment I need to deal with my daughters." Ms. Becker said directing her statement toward Teresa and Patrick as she left the room.

"Okay do you want to tell me about that hug you gave me today?" Teresa asked once Patrick and herself were alone.

"Why, I've hugged you many times before this one." Patrick shrugged as he got up and wondered into the kitchen in search for some tea. "You would think in a place like this, someone would ask if you wanted anything to drink." Patrick continued as he searched the cabinets for tea.

"Yeah, but this hug was different." Teresa continued as she followed Patrick around the kitchen.

"Okay, well I just felt you needed a hug after going through such a stressful thing with Annabeth." Patrick added to the conversation as he put some water on to boil.

"Alright, just don't do it again." Teresa said walking back to the couch to wait for .

-Shattered-

"Thank you Christina we will be in contact." Grace said while leaving Christina's house.

"No problem." Christina smiled as she shut the door.

"Well that went well." Annabeth said once they were in the car.

"Yeah, she held it together better than some other people who just had a loved one killed." Grace said focusing on the road.

"Yep." Zella sighed.

"Hey Grace can we stop somewhere to eat, I'm getting hungry." Annabeth said looking out the window at the passing fast-food restaurants.

"Sure, I guess what do you guys want to eat?" Grace said looking back at the girls who were sitting in the back seat of the car, while waiting at a stop light.

"McDonalds!" Annabeth yelled while at the same time Zella yelled, "Taco Bell!"

"We just passed Taco Bell, so McDonald's it is, sorry Zella." Grace said as she pulled into the McDonald's parking lot.

"It's all good." Zella smiled as she got out of the car.

As the trio entered the restaurant, they were surprisingly greeted by Wayne and Kimball.

"Hey guys, fancy seeing you here." Annabeth said as she approached the men.

"Annnabeth what are you doing here, I thought you were with Grace and Zella." Wayne said with a mouth full of food as he looked up at Annabeth.

"I am, Grace and Zella are ordering food." Annabeth said as she pointed over to the two red heads over by the counter.

"You guys are welcome to sit with us." Wayne said as he took another bite of his food. Annabeth nodded then sat down in an empty chair next to Cho.

"Here." Zella said as she dropped Annabeth's tray of food in front of her.

"Thanks." Annabeth smiled as she popped a french fry in her mouth. Zella took as seat next to her friend, while Grace sat next to Wayne.

"So do you think Ivan did it?" Annabeth asked trying to break the awkwardness that had suddenly taken control of the situation.

"He's a definite possibility." Cho said taking a sip of his diet coke.

"How does Christina check out?" Wayne said as he finished off the rest of his hamburger.

"I don't know what to think of her to be honest." Grace started until she was cut of by Zella. "Christina didn't do it."

"Yeah she didn't really have a reason to kill Ronald, she really liked him." Annabeth said backing up her friends statement.

"I think that's enough talk about this." Cho said as he put all his trash on his tray.

Once the team arrived back at the CBI, Annabeth and Zella stayed behind in the parking lot while the other team members went into the building.

"Okay I've got a few questions for you missy." Zella said to her friend as she leaned up against a car.

"Alright what?" Annabeth said leaning against another car but facing Zella.

"Why can't we have the team help with part B of getting Patrick and your Aunt together, it would be way easier." Zella sighed, it really bugged her that Annabeth was hiding things from her that she had a right to know.

"Because they just can't." Annabeth sighed wanting to change the subject.

"That's not a good answer Annabeth and you know that!" Zella was starting to become annoyed with her friend.

"Because I'm afraid that Grace and Wayne are going to get mad or jealous." Annabeth said realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Why would they be mad or jealous?" Zella asked.

"They dated a few years ago and they had to break up if they wanted to remain on the team." Annabeth hated that rule she thought it was such a stupid rule.

"Right, then how come we are allowed to get your Aunt and Patrick together." Zella said trying to follow how complicated the conversation had become.

"The rule only applies to agents, and technically speaking Patrick is a consultant and not an agent so they could be together." Annabeth smiled at the thought of her Aunt and Patrick finally getting together.

"Well that makes sense." Zella also smiled. "Okay well we better get moving if we want part B to happen tonight."

"Gosh Zella take a breather it's only 2:30 we've got time." Annabeth laughed at the fact that her friend wants her Aunt and Patrick together as much as she does.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Sorry it was not very Jisbon-y, that will change within the next few chapters! Well thank you so much for reading I very much appreciate it! Please don't be a stranger and leave a comment/review on your way out! Thanks and until the 14th have a great week! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I am truly sorry about not updating yesterday, I feel so bad about it! So I hope this chapter makes up for it! I want to thank everyone for reading it means so much to me! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy reading this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist because if I did my Red John suspects would include Bob Kirkland, just saying.**

* * *

Teresa Lisbon sat in her office doing mindless paperwork, while her consultant Patrick Jane was 'taking a nap' on her couch. She didn't stop herself like she normally did when her mind began to wonder.

_That was not just a hug, that was more. Was that him trying to make a move? No, why would I be thinking like this he is to focused on Red John to be in a relationship, let alone a relationship with me. Wait why would he even want a relationship he was still morning his dead wife and daughter, he still loves them. He wasn't ready to move on was he?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Annabeth and Zella walked into her office arguing.  
"Does so!" Annabeth yelled to Zella, while Patrick's head shot up from the pillow only moments ago it had been laying on.

"Nope!" Zella snapped back while stomping her foot on the ground.

"Woah girls, what's going on here?" Teresa said looking up from her paperwork.

Annabeth and Zella exchanged glances both girls hoping their acting skills were good enough to pull this off.

"Annabeth and her stupidity have concluded that Agent Van Pelt and Agent Rigsby are still in love with each other." Zella smiles at the surprised reactions that Teresa and Patrick give off.

"They do, you can totally tell!" Annabeth tried to defend her somewhat true statement. Of course she could see that Grace and Wayne still cared for each other but she could not figure out if it was love or not. Not like she was able to see the love that Teresa and Patrick were to stubborn to realize they shared together.

"How can you tell?" Patrick said butting into the conversation.

"By the way they look at each other, how they glance at each other when they think know one is watching." Annabeth explained as she looked back and forth from her Aunt and Patrick. Before anyone could say anything else a knock was heard from Teresa's office door.

"Come in." Teresa said eyeing Zella and Annabeth to get out of the way.

"Hey Boss we have a lead." Cho said.

-Shattered-

"Do you think we got through to them" Annabeth asked as she watched her Aunt and Patrick walk out of the office and down the hall, to follow there lead.

"Maybe, our performance was cut a little short." Zella said sitting down on the couch in Teresa's office.

"I hope so, I mean they are not getting any younger." Annabeth said sitting down in her Aunt's desk and going on her computer.

"Well aren't you a great niece, calling your Aunt old." Zella said getting up and standing behind Annabeth who was now looking through security footage.

"I try." Annabeth said sarcastically, while looking through the footage.

Annabeth and Zella sat and watched the footage until they saw Teresa's car leave the CBI parking lot.

"Ready?" Annabeth asked as she got up from the chair.

"Yeah lets do this!" Zella smiled running out to the bull pen. Annabeth followed her friend into the bull pen where they were greeted by Grace who had stayed behind, they girls had not planed for that. They were hoping that the whole team would be gone so they had time to set up.

"Annabeth, Zella." Grace smiled glancing up from her computer screen to look at the girls who had stopped in their tracks.

"Hi." Zella smiled as she walked nonchalantly back into Teresa's office. Annabeth watched as her friend left without another word.

"I know it's none of my business but is there something wrong with Zella?" Grace asked now completely focused on Annabeth.

"No she always acts like that." Annabeth lied, Zella rarely passed up an opportunity to have a conversation, that was one of the reasons they got along so well. _Opposites attract I guess. _Annabeth thought.

"Uh huh." Grace huffed unsatisfied with Annabeth's answer.

"Yep." Annabeth turned to leave. She never had, had a more awkward conversation her in life.

As Annabeth reentered her Aunt's office Zella was spread out on the floor writing on a piece of paper.

"I guess we use the back-up plan." Zella suggested, looking up from the paper.

"It would seem that way." Annabeth said sitting on the ground next to Zella.

"So what are we going to do?" Zella said sitting up and leaning up against Teresa's desk.

"Show them that life is too short to drown in self pity." Annabeth said taking the paper from Zella, it was just full of scribbles trying to get her pen to work.

"Self-pity?" Zella asked, she had never thought about that, Teresa looked perfectly happy like nothing could hurt her, while Patrick look happy himself, if Annabeth had not told her about his family's murder than she would have suspected that he was perfectly fine.

"Yeah, they both believe they cannot be happy. Patrick by saying he is betraying his dead wife and daughter but we all know that his wife would have wanted him to move on. Aunt Teresa because she has been hurt to many times that she forgot what it's like to be happy and that she doesn't always have to be so strong." Annabeth says going back to the computer to see if her Aunt and Patrick were back yet. Luckily they weren't because they still had so much to do before they came back.

-Shattered-

As Teresa pulled into Christina Blane's driveway, she looked over at Patrick who was peacefully looking out the window. To her surprise he was quite the whole ride over to Christina's house, it was starting to worry her.

"Jane, were here." Teresa said getting out of the car.

"I still don't understand why we are here, it's clear that Christina didn't kill Ronald, plus Van Pelt already asked her questions earlier today." Jane responded as the duo walked up the driveway and to the front door.

"Because Cho told us that Christina had neglected to tell Van Pelt some very important information that is crucial to the case." Teresa stated as she knocked on Christina's door.

"Okay, then what would that information be?" Jane asked while looking into the window next to the door trying to see into the house.

"Something about how Ivan and Ronald's parents are dating." Teresa says pulling Jane away from the window.

"Hey be careful this is a new suit." Jane said stepping back and straightening out his suit.

"Sorry." Teresa says smiling as Jane got completely flustered by the fact she actually touched him,touching that didn't include hitting.

"Yeah right, why aren't we talking to Ronald and Ivan's parents?" Jane asks starting to become impatient.

"We are, Rigsby is talking with and Cho is talking to ." Teresa says while knocking on the door again.

"Can I help you?" Christina asks walking up behind Teresa and Patrick.

"Hi, I'm Teresa Lisbon, CBI and this is Patrick Jane, do you know where Christina Blane is?" Teresa said turing around facing the tall blonde haired girl.

"I should know I'm her, how can I help you?" Christina asks while putting Hayden on the ground.

"Is it alright if we ask you a few more questions." Teresa said smiling as Hayden ran over to her and pulled on her pant leg.

"Sure, no problem is it okay if I get the groceries from my car first?" Christina said while trying to take Hayden way from Teresa's pant leg.

"Sure go ahead." Teresa smiled as the little girl refused to let go of her pant.

"Sorry about her." Christina smiled still trying to take Hayden away from the agent. Patrick was standing next to Teresa with a huge grin on his face, he had never seen the women as happy as he did right now, that little girl brought out a softer more motherly side to her.  
"It's fine, we can watch her while you get your things." Teresa smiled picking up Hayden who smiled widely. Patrick smiled even wider at the word 'we' meaning she wanted him to help watch the little girl.

"Thank you so much." Christina said while opening up the front door for the agent and her consultant. "Make yourselves at home, I'll be back in a few." Christina said now walking back to her car to retrieve the groceries.

"You pretty." Hayden said while taking some of Teresa's hair in her hand and playing with it. Teresa smiled at the little girl on her hip playing with her hair.

"Thank you, you are very pretty too." Teresa smiled at the girl.

"Tanks." Hayden smiled laying her head on Teresa's shoulder. Patrick loved the way Teresa was so motherly it was like she was meant to have kids, she looked so natural.

"Jane could you come here for a moment?" Teresa asked while swaying her hips so that Hayden was slowly falling asleep. Patrick smiled more than he had in the last ten minuets than he had in the last ten years and he was loving every moment of it, and he knew that this is what he wanted a family with Teresa Lisbon.

"What do you need?" Patrick said while walking over to Teresa and Hayden.

"My phone, I think Annabeth called." Teresa said recognizing the ringtone her niece had set as her tone.

"Where is it?" Patrick asked as he heard the song 'My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard' play repeatedly which made him chuckle slightly.

"In my jacket pocket, I would get it up Hayden is kinda taking up my arms." Teresa said still swaying her hips hoping that the noise from her phone would not wake up a now peacefully sleeping Hayden.

"Sure, which pocket?" Patrick asks.

"The right inside one." Teresa said like it meant nothing.

"Okay." Jane smirked. As he approached Teresa he pulled on her jacket a little bit opening it up, he put his hand in the inside pocket, her hips still swaying brushed up against his hand, he smiled as he grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Patrick said already knowing it was Annabeth.

"Patrick why do you have my Aunt's phone?" Annabeth said as her mind wondered but quickly snapping back to reality.

"She needed me to get it, her hands are kind of full at the moment." The moment that Patrick said it he realized how dirty it sounded and so did Teresa as she shot him a glare.

"Right, anyway can you tell her that my school called her office saying they needed to talk to her about something?" Annabeth said as the thoughts came back into her brain but were suddenly silenced as she heard her Aunt's voice.

"If the school needed to call me about the case tell them to call my cell." Teresa said as Patrick held the phone up to her ear.

"It's not about the case, apparently they need to talk to you about me." Annabeth said as Zella tried to hold in her laugh as Annabeth's home was on speaker.

"Alright, Jane and I will be back in the office in a hour, we can talk then." Teresa said while Patrick took the phone away from the agents ear.

"Bye Annabeth!" Patrick smiled on the phone then hanging up. Patrick then retuned Teresa's phone back to the inside pocket of her jacket.

"Thanks." Teresa said as she moved a lock of hair out of Hayden's face.

"You are welcome." Patrick smiled, he couldn't get over how cute Teresa looked while holding the little girl it made his heart melt. He couldn't deny it now he was in love with Teresa Lisbon.

* * *

**Okay I can't get over it how cute would Lisbon look with little kids! I really hoped you enjoyed reading, please leave a review on your way out! I will update next Sunday and that is a promise I felt so bad about not updating yesterday! Thanks for reading and have a wonderful week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I hope you like it, it's kind of short compared to the other chapters. I just can't get over how cute Hayden and Lisbon are together, sorry if you don't feel the same way. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed I can't even express to you how much it means! Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist, I'll add it to my Birthday wishes though, I have a little of a month to make it happen.**

* * *

"Thank you, I will be at the school in twenty minuets." Teresa said hanging up her phone while she watched Patrick play with Hayden. Teresa and Patrick had just finished questioning Christina when Christina had gotten a call from work saying she had to go in. Normally Christina would have called Ivan to come and watch Hayden, but with Ronald's death she was not taking any chances, so she asked Teresa and Patrick if they could watch her.

Teresa was very hesitant since first off she was on the job and had to be working, not looking after a one year old. Teresa had finally given in once Annabeth had called her and told her that Christina really needed it, plus it was one of Annabeth's only friends.

"Jane, lets go we need to get to the school." Teresa said looking around her office trying to see where Annabeth and Zella could have gone off to.

"Are we bringing her?" Patrick asked while holding the little girl in his arms walking closer to her desk.

"Yes, I'll meet you in the car. I need to find Annabeth and Zella." Teresa said grabbing her jacket and handing Patrick the keys. "You are not driving!" Teresa said before handing the keys over to Patrick.

-Shattered-

"How did you get Christina to let them watch Hayden?" Zella asked while leaning against the railing that lead up to the attic.

"I just asked her, she owed me a favor." Annabeth said sitting on the steps looking up at Zella.

"Right." Zella smiled not amused and sitting down next to her friend, when they saw Patrick and Hayden walk to the elevator.

"You might want to hide your Aunt is looking for you." Patrick smiled while walking into the elevator.

"Thanks." Annabeth said while jumping up from her sitting position and running up the stairs into attic Zella following close behind her.

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" Patrick yelled while following the girls up the stairs with Hayden on his hip.

"What?" Annabeth asked as her and Zella reached the top of the stairs.

"You guys can't hide up here." Patrick said walking past the girls blocking off the entrance.

"Jane, I thought I told you to meet me in the car." Teresa said crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Patrick trying to block the entrance.

"Yeah about that.." Patrick started but was cut off by Zella.

"How did you find us?" Zella watched as Teresa let out a chuckle.

"I saw Jane run up the stairs after you two." Teresa smiled while making her way to the top of the stairs to take Hayden away from Patrick. "I guess I will be meeting the three of you in the car." Teresa smiled again as she held up the car keys.

"How?" Patrick was amazed that Teresa Lisbon had just pick pocketed him, he supposed was the master when it came to these things not her.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Teresa said while walking down the stairs and to the elevator.

"She's good." Annabeth said when she knew that her Aunt was out of earshot.

"You can say that again." Zella smiled looking up at Patrick who was still trying to figure out what had just happened.

-Shattered-

Teresa pulled into the school parking lot, the car ride had been pleasant enough. Hayden was talking in her baby talk the whole way. Annabeth and Zella were talking about some guy they both had a crush on while Patrick had been smiling the whole way looking into the rearview mirror every once in a while to see all the kids.

"I've got Hayden." Annabeth said once the car was parked. Annabeth unbuckled the toddler from her car seat and set her on the pavement while shutting the car door, unknown to Annabeth, Hayden took off the moment her feet touched the ground.

"Get her!" Teresa yelled as she watched as Hayden took off toward the school unsupervised. Patrick took of sprinting after the little girl picking her up by the waist and bringing her back to Teresa.

"We've got a runner." Patrick smiled as he handed Hayden to Teresa.

"Sorry, I should have watched her closer." Annabeth said studying her shoes clearly embarrassed.

"Annabeth, it's not your fault you didn't know." Teresa grabbed her niece and bringing her into a hug.

"Sorry to ruin this little moment here, but I think the principal needed to meet with you guys." Zella said while leaning against the car.

"Yeah let's get this over with." Annabeth said under her breath while Zella and herself took off toward the school's main entrance.

"What do you think she did?" Patrick said once Zella and Annabeth were far enough ahead.

"I don't know she has only been back at school for a week." Teresa said adjusting Hayden who was becoming heavier by the second.

"You know it could be something about the case too." Teresa suggested even thought that was very slim, the school systems were good but not that great when it came to detective work.

"Aunt Teresa, Patrick you guys need to sign in." Annabeth said walking into school's main office showing the security guard their school ID's.

After Teresa and Patrick showed officer their driver's licenses they were given passes to enter the school.

"Your daughter is very cute." The woman said while giving Teresa her pass.

"Thank you, but she's not my daughter." Teresa said taking the pass from the woman with her free hand, and walking into the main office without another word.

"Aunt Teresa!" Annabeth smiled from her seat in the office's waiting room.

"Hey, can you watch Hayden I need to check in." Teresa said setting Hayden down in-between Zella and Annabeth.

"Don't worry about it, already done. Mr. Daily will be with us in a few minutes." Zella said while playing with Hayden's hands.

-Shattered-

"Teresa Lisbon." The man called from his office door. Teresa looked up from playing with Hayden on the floor with Annabeth and Zella while Patrick was watching from the chair right next to them.

Teresa grabbed Hayden and stood up while Annabeth stood up along with Patrick and Zella. The man stepped aside to let them inside.

"Please take a seat." Mr. Daily said while pointing to the two chairs in front of his desk. The man closed the door behind Zella the last one to come into the room.

Teresa sat down in the chair and placed Hayden on her lap while nobody moved to sit in the other chair.

"Sir." Mr. Daily said eyeing Patrick and the chair. Patrick said down reluctantly while Annabeth and Zella stood by the door.

"It has come to my attention that Annabeth Lisbon was caught on the security camera's pointing a gun at the victim Ronald Becker while he had been frighting with Ivan Luke." Mr. Daily said starring at Teresa who's mouth had dropped open.

" I wasn't even in the school when the fight started, my Aunt can vouch for me she was standing right next to me when he got shot too." Annabeth said getting angry by the fact she was getting accused of killing Ronald.

"That's not what the security camera's are saying." Mr. Daily persisted while taking out his laptop to show everyone the tapes.

Everyone looked at the tapes contently, it showed a girl that looked to much like Annabeth holding a gun and shooting it at Ronald.

"That's not me!" Annabeth yelled as the tapes were played for the third time. The yelled had made Hayden become scared and she started to cry.

"Can you please give us a moment." Patrick said while pulling Teresa out of the chair and guiding her into the hall leaving Annabeth and Zella in the office with Mr. Daily.

"Lisbon someone is framing Annabeth." Patrick said while taking Hayden away from her.

"Well no freaking duh Jane!" Teresa spat while tears were surfacing in her eyes.

"I want you to know that I will do anything for Annabeth and you, to prove her innocence ." Patrick said pulling Teresa into a hug, sandwiching Hayden in between them.

"Thank you." Teresa said hugging him back.

* * *

**I really hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review on your way out, I always reply back to you! You can follow me on Twitter MyDreamsForYou1 I update everything about my books and info like that! Thanks so much for everything! **

**~Serena**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm not sure why but this chapter was really hard for me to write. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading and thank you for your continued support for the story you have no idea how much it mean's to me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist, but it was been officially put on my birthday list. **

* * *

Annabeth sat down in the chair where her Aunt had been sitting only moments ago.

"I didn't do it!" Annabeth kept repeating herself tears were falling down her eyes. Zella watched as her best friend was more vulnerable than she had ever seen her.

"There is no way that can be Annabeth!" Zella said after re-looking at the security tape.

"Well no freaking duh!" Annabeth said wiping her tears away with her sleeve, it didn't help because the moment she calmed down a new wave a tears began to flow.

"I mean look, the girl holding the gun is using her left hand more dominantly than her right, and Annabeth is right handed not left." Zella said pointing to the screen.

"So, you can't prove that." Mr. Daily said looking at Annabeth then back to the screen. It was becoming very clear that Mr. Daily did not like Annabeth every time either of the girls came up with a reason on how it could have not been Annabeth he shot it down without any explanation.

"Where is your guardian?" Mr. Daily finally asked after twenty minutes without Patrick, Teresa or Hayden coming back into the room.

"How should I know?" Annabeth said crossing her arms over her chest and heading for the door.

"You cannot leave!" Mr. Daily said.

"Why can't I?" Annabeth shot back with a death glare at Mr. Daily.

"Because I'm accusing you of the murder of Ronald Becker." Mr. Daily said walking around his desk and grabbing Annabeth by her arm.

"What the hell, let go of me! You can't charge me with anything your not a freaking cop!" Annabeth yelled trying to break free of Mr. Daily's grip. Zella watched as the scene had unfolded in front of her, Zella was scared and she barley ever admitted that she was scared of anything.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Teresa said barging into the room pointing her gun toward her niece and Mr. Daily.

"Agent Lisbon, arrest her she killed Ronald Becker!" Mr. Daily yelled while pulling Annabeth closer to his side, knowing that all hell would have to freeze over before Teresa would shoot him while holding her niece so close to him.

"Aunt Reese you need to believe me, I didn't kill Ronald." Annabeth yelled tears were now falling from her eyes violently.

"Annie, trust me I believe you, you were standing right next to me when Ronald was shot." Teresa said stepping closer to her niece and Mr. Daily.

"Woah, come on people can we please be civilized there is a young child here." Patrick said from the doorway where he was holding Hayden who had her head buried into his suit jacket.

"Dammit why the hell would you bring a little baby with you?" Mr. Daily said pulling Annabeth tighter.

"Language please all of you." Patrick said while covering Hayden's exposed ear with is free hand. "Plus Lisbon and I were not expecting.. well.. this." Patrick said gesturing around the room.

"Whatever, why don't you just arrest her and we can put all this behind us." Mr. Daily said taking a step closer to Teresa.

"I will not arrest her because she is innocent." Teresa said pulling out her cell phone while still pointing her gun at Mr. Daily.

"Then you are not doing your job, it's not your choice on whether you want to arrest her or not, she looks good for the crime so dammit you arrest her!" Mr. Daily said stepping even closer to Teresa.

"Right." Teresa said under her breath as she put her gun back in it's holster and her phone back into her pocket, but not before she called the team letting them hear the ending of the 'conversation'.

Teresa then pulled out her hand cuffs and took Annabeth away from Mr. Daily, she then put Annabeth's hands behind her back while saying the words that she knew my heart way to well.

"Annabeth Lisbon you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can be held against you in the court of law.."

Zella left the room before Teresa had finished Mirandizing Annabeth.

"Is she really going to put Annabeth in jail?" Zella asked when she walked out of the office.

"I hope not." Patrick said while trying to calm down Hayden who was becoming very fussy since it was time for her to eat.

"What's going on here?" Cho said while he walked into the main office followed by Grace and Wayne.

"I really have no idea." Patrick said still trying to make Hayden happy.

"How come I don't believe that?" Cho said walking past Patrick, Zella and Hayden and into Mr. Daily's office.

-Shattered-

"Those cuffs hurt." Annabeth said while rubbing her wrists once safely in the car.

"I'm aware." Teresa said while buckling Hayden into her carseat next to Annabeth.

"I hungry." Hayden said while pulling on Teresa's shirt while she was still buckling her in.

"Okay, hold on Hayden." Teresa said once she finally buckled the squirmy toddler into the car seat.

"I hungry!" Hayden repeated again this time yelling it as Teresa shut the car door and got into the driver's seat.

"Jane I think I have some Cheerios in the glove compartment." Teresa said while starting the engine.

"Is that your way of asking me to get Cheerios?" Patrick smirked opening the glove compartment.

"Yep." Teresa said pulling out of the school's parking lot.

"What's with the grumpy attitude Lisbon?" Patrick said passing the baggie of Cheerios back to Annabeth to feed to Hayden.

"Uh maybe because I had to fake arrest my niece for killing Ronald and trying to control my annoying consultant." Teresa said pulling onto the main road toward the CBI building.

"Yeah about fake arresting me, how does that work out?" Annabeth butt into the conversation.

"We didn't arrest you at all." Teresa said pulling into the CBI parking lot.

"But you did." Annabeth continued not understanding what her Aunt meant by her statement.

"Nope, it never happened." Teresa continued as she showed the officer her badge to let her into the lot.

"Okay, then what are you going to tell Mr. Daily?" Annabeth asked giving Hayden another Cheerio.

"Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt are taking care of that as we speak." Teresa said pulling into a parking space and turing off the car engine, then turing around in her seat to face the three girls.

"We were never at your school and we never talked to Mr. Daily do you understand." Teresa said looking back and fourth between Annabeth and Zella. Both girls nodded their heads.

"Woah look out world, Teresa Lisbon breaking the rules someone alert CNN." Patrick smiled.

"Oh shut up!" Teresa smiled then playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Lisbon language! Young children are known to repeat adults." Patrick gestured to Hayden who was happily examining the bag of Cheerios that Annabeth had given her.

"Alright enough chit chat I would at least like to have a suspect in custody by the end of the day." Teresa said getting out of the car.

-Shattered-

Teresa watched as Patrick walked into the CBI building holding Hayden and playing with her. Zella and Annabeth goofing around with him, it was a wonderful scene to see.

Hayden was like the child she wished that was her's and Patrick's. She brought the parental sides in both of them out. It was nice to see that side of Patrick and it made her fall more in love with him, which scared her because no matter what he would never have a relationship with her. He was still to much in love with his dead wife and daughter.

Pushing back her feelings once more she trailed Patrick and the girls into the building, this was going to be a hard case. Not only because they had no leads but because it might bring out feelings that she had hid deep down inside her for such a long time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading! You can follow me on Twitter I post every update on there and other stuff too, my Twitter is MyDreamsForYou1 **

**Well the finale is in one week and I'm freaking out, there is a good chance that I could die from all the emotions. Enjoy tonight's episode where we get to find out what's inside LaRoche's tupperware. Ahh so excited. **

**Anyway have a fantastic week and until next Sunday :) **

**~Serena **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter it was really fun to write. I'm basically basing Hayden off of my cousin Janelle she is one just like Hayden (yeah what a quinky dink, Hayden's a fictional character. Of course I would make them the same age.) I just can't get Hayden out of the story no matter how hard I try, I really hope you don't mind. Wow this is a really long author's note I wonder if anyone even reads these if you do leave me a review saying, 'I like Hayden!' lol that was lame but whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist but if any of my wonderful readers would like to give it to me for my birthday it's June 18! **

* * *

"Zella!" Annabeth said while pulling her friend closer to her and leading them out of the bullpen where Teresa and Patrick were putting in a group effort in trying to change Hayden's diaper.

"How may I be of an assistance?" Zella smiled as Annabeth and herself entered the women's bathroom.

"Alright so I'm pretty sure step two is working put beautifully time for part three!" Annabeth smiled as she adjusted her hair in the mirror.

"Agreed, should I go and get Jada?" Zella asked pulling out her phone getting ready to call her sister.

"That is kind of a big part of the plan so yes!" Annabeth said leaning against the sink.  
"Do you think your Aunt and Patrick are going to be okay with this?" Zella asked as she dialed her sister's number.

"They'll be fine." Annabeth said she her phone vibrated. She took her phone out of her pocket to reveal a text from Christina.

"Christina want's to know how much longer we need Hayden." Annabeth spoke once Zella hung up the phone with her sister, who was on her way to the CBI building.

"Damn it!" Zella swore under her breath.

"What do you want to tell her?" Annabeth asked still staring at the text. It was not that they were trying to take Hayden away from Christina but Hayden was the only way the plan to get the two together would work.

"Just tell her we still need her for a while longer, or something along those lines." Zella said taking Annabeth's phone and typing the message.

"Do you think she'll be upset?" Annabeth asked once Zella gave her phone back.

"Maybe, but she could also be happy. She won't have to deal with a baby while morning the loss of her boyfriend." Zella said exiting the bathroom.

"Uh huh." Annabeth sighed as both girls walked to the elevator to meet Jada in the parking lot to give her instructions on what she needed to do.

"They are up to something." Teresa said as she watched her niece and Zella get into the elevator.

"That took you long enough." Patrick smiled at his boss while he watched Hayden play the her cross necklace.

"What do you think it is?" Teresa asked while she smiled down at the little girl in her arms.

"They are probably trying to solve the case by themselves." Patrick offered as he laid back on his leather couch.

"They better not be doing that!" Teresa got up from the spot on the floor where she had been sitting while changing Hayden's diaper. "Here." Teresa said while putting Hayden on Patrick's stomach and walking toward her office.

"Well isn't Agent Lisbon getting a little bit cranky." Patrick said to the little girl who looked up at him and smiled.

"Why don't you and I go and make her something to eat?" Patrick said sitting up and walking over to the break room with Hayden on his hip.

-Shattered-

"Hayden thought that you could use something to eat." Patrick said while setting down a sandwich and Hayden down on Teresa's desk.

"Well isn't she thoughtful." Teresa smiled as she tickled the little girl the picked her up and set her down on her lap.

"She really is." Patrick smiled as he watched Teresa devour her sandwich. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Teresa said while pushing her plate away from the view of her visitor.

"Are you Teresa Lisbon?" The girl asked walking into the office.

"I am, and who are you?" Teresa asked while bouncing Hayden up and down since she was becoming fussy again.

"I'm Jada Wingsworth, my sister Zella supposed to be here." Jada smiled at the sight of Hayden.

"She should be with my niece Annabeth, is there any reason that you need her?" Teresa asked as her detective questioning kicked in.

"Umm yeah, our foster parents told me they needed some time alone so they told me to go and hang out with my sister." Jada said the smiled disappearing from her face.

"Okay, why don't you take a seat and I will go and find her." Teresa said getting up from behind her desk.

"Jane watch her." Teresa said as he walked toward Patrick to hand over Hayden to him.  
"Yes ma'am." He smiled as he took Hayden away from Teresa's arms.

After Teresa left, Patrick took a seat on Teresa's couch setting Hayden on the floor to let her crawl around.

"You and your wife have a really cute baby!" Jada smiled as she tried to remember exactly what Annabeth and Zella had told her.

"She's not..." Patrick began but was cut off by Hayden's cry.

"Do you need any help?" Jada asked while she watched as Patrick picked up Hayden and started to rock her.

"Actually could you go and get her diaper bag, it's over by the leather couch in the bullpen." Patrick asked as her.

"No problem." Jada smiled as she exited the office and headed into the bullpen.

Once Jada left, Patrick's mind began to wonder, _did they really look like a family, how would have Lisbon reacted to that statement, maybe they could have a family, Annabeth, Lisbon and himself and maybe a few kids defiantly some boys would be needed in this family was to much femininity. _

"Jane!" Teresa said, knocking him from his thoughts.

"What is it Lisbon?" Patrick asked still rocking Hayden in his arms.

"I can't find Annabeth or Zella." Teresa said taking out her cell phone.  
"Did you call either one of them yet?" Patrick offered as he saw Jada approaching the office.

"I'm just about to." Teresa said gesturing to her phone.

"Here." Jada spoke as she handed the diaper bag to Patrick.

"Thanks, why don't you come with me while we let Agent Lisbon work." Patrick said guiding Jada toward the bullpen.

"Sure." Jada sighed as she left the office with Patrick and an overly fussy Hayden.

-Shattered-

"Are you sure we won't freak out your Aunt to much?" Zella asked as her and Annabeth walked out the ice cream shop.

"Nah, as long as Jada is keeping them occupied we should be home free." Annabeth answered licking her strawberry ice cream.

"Okay, whatever you say." Zella chuckled as she took a seat on a local bench.

"So what are we going to need?" Zella continued as she took out a pen and a scrap piece of paper from her purse to write down their list.

"Well, we are going to need,.." Annabeth was interrupted by her cell phone going off.

"Hello Aunt Teresa." Annabeth answered after looking at the caller ID.

"Where are you?" Teresa nearly yelled into the phone.

"Don't worry about it Zella and I will be back at CBI in a few hours." Annabeth said then taking another lick of ice cream waiting for her Aunt's reply.

"Annabeth come to CBI now! I don't want to have to ground you!" Teresa said hoping that by treating Annabeth with a punishment she would come back.

"No it's okay, like I said before we will be back at CBI in a few hours, Zella and I have some things to do." Annabeth said once again.

"Get your butt back her Annabeth!" Teresa said again clearly getting annoyed by her defiant teenage niece.

"No, like I said we have stuff to do, I'll see you in a while." Annabeth said looking at Zella who was watching the people pass by us.

"Well, hurry up then Zella's sister Jada is here and wants to talk with her." Teresa said now that she was tired of trying to convince her niece to come back to the CBI.

"Uh huh, okay well see you in a while bye bye Aunt Reese!" Annabeth smiled waiting for her Aunt's reply.

"Yeah bye Annie be safe, love you." Teresa said sighing as she lost her battle with the girl.

"Okay will do, love you too." Annabeth said hanging up the phone.

"Where in the clear." Annabeth smiled while taking another lick of her ice cream.

"Awesome, so back to the list what do we need?" Zella said redirecting her attention from the people to the pen and paper in her lap.

* * *

**Well hoped you enjoyed! I wonder what Zella and Annabeth need to get for Lisbon and Jane? I hope this finale won't kill us all, I'm getting a little nervous! Okay well until next Sunday have a wonderful week, please review maybe tell me what you would like to see in future chapters. Thanks for reading! **

**~Serena **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry it's up really late tonight, but I was having some really bad writers block but hopefully it's gone now! First week without The Mentalist, it's been really hard for me, how has it been for you guys? Well enjoy this chapter, the ending is like my favorite thing ever! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Mentalist, because if I did the Summer hiatus would maybe be a month tops, I would only have it that long because the amazing people who make the show happen need a little break but not a five month one. Oh well my rant is over for now. Haha enjoy! **

* * *

Annabeth and Zella exited the grocery store with their purchases in tow.

"Hey look who it is." Zella stated pointing to Allison, Ronald's sister.

"Why'd you have to point that out, I was having a good day." Annabeth said putting one of the bags in front of her face.

"Sorry, just thought I should say something before she did." Zella guided Annabeth away from Allison.

"Can you believe her though?" Annabeth asked as they started to walk the long way to CBI to avoid Allison.

"No, I don't understand why she has to try to be better than you." Zella said stoping for a moment to fix one of the bags she was carrying.

"Me neither, did you know that she was telling everyone that I made the whole thing up about my Dad dying just to get attention." Annabeth said in disgust.

"Yeah I know, I heard her telling literally everyone." Zella sighed, remembering how mean Allison is to Annabeth.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Annabeth said taking the bag away from her face after they had walked a few blocks away from the store.

"Does your Aunt know how mean Allison is to you?" Zella questioned.

"No, I intend to keep it that way to, Allison doesn't need to know that I live with her." Annabeth stated, thinking about how Allison had been mean to her since they had met in the beginning of sixth grade.

"Alight." Zella sighed knowing trying to reason with Annabeth would be pointless.

Annabeth and Zella arrived at CBI an hour later to be greeted by a whole building of people standing in the parking lot.

"What's happening?" Zella asked as they got closer to the chaos.

"How should I know, I've been with you the whole time." Annabeth said looking around trying to spot anyone from her Aunt's team, her Aunt, Patrick, Jada or Hayden.

"Oh, Annabeth, Zella thank god you two are okay!" Grace yelled as she ran up to the pair.

"Yeah we're fine, why wouldn't we be?" Annabeth said a little relieved that someone was here to explain what was happening.

"A suspect escaped from another units interrogation, shots were fired. That's all I've gathered so far. We are all still trying to find out why we are even out here. Come with me your Aunt and everyone are over here." Grace said guiding the girls toward the far end of the parking lot where the teams CBI issued cars were parked.

"Boss, I found them." Grace smiled as she approached Teresa.

"How was your outing, did you get whatever you two needed." Teresa asked holding onto Hayden who was falling asleep in her arms.

"Yeah we did, Grace told us about what is going on, is everyone okay?" Annabeth asked looking around for Jada and Patrick who seemed to be missing from the group.

"Jada needed to use the restroom, so Jane took her to find one." Grace said crossing her arms, not understanding why Patrick took Jada to the restroom when he was clearly a guy and she was a girl.

"So she's okay?" Zella asked now instantly worried about her little sister.

"She's perfectly fine." Teresa answered.

"Good." Zella sighed as she sat down on the blacktop leaning her back up against a car's tire.

"So you want to tell me what you two have in those bags?" Teresa asked trying to get a closer look at the bags that Annabeth and Zella were carrying.

"No, but you'll find out later, I promise." Annabeth smirked as she watched Patrick and Jada walk toward the team.

Of course this little dilemma, was going to me a minor stall when it came to Annabeth and Zella's plan but it didn't totally destroy it. Annabeth looked into the bag she was holding to make sure all of it contents were still there. Tea, Strawberries, coffee, plates, check. Annabeth hadn't lost anything on the way to CBI, she could only hope the same for Zella how had way more contents in her bags.

Zella watched as Annabeth looked through her bag, reminding her that she should check hers. In the first bag their should have been crayons, markers, a few notebooks, and plastic cups, everything was in place. In her second bag she checked for baby bottles, plastic wrap, glue, and heart shaped cookies. All items were a counted for, making her feel happy that the herself and Annabeth were so close to getting together Teresa and Patrick.

Unaware to either Patrick or Teresa, Annabeth and Zella had been keeping a close eye on both of them. When Teresa and Patrick came back to CBI with Hayden it was clear that Patrick had fallen head over heels for Teresa. Annabeth had been suspicious because according to her Patrick was never and easy person to read. While Teresa on the other hand was an open read, Annabeth was quick to see her Aunt stare a little to long at Patrick when they had come back from the school. Meaning that both adults were totally and completely in love with one another.

-Shattered-

"Teresa is that you?" A man's voice asked from behind the gate that blocked the world from the CBI parking lot. Teresa turned around to face the man saying her name.

"Tyler? Is that you?" Teresa asked walking closer to the gate, with Hayden still in her arms, but she had forgotten she was holding the little girl.

"That would be me, what has it been, four, five years?" Tyler questioned also not noticing Hayden in Teresa's arms.

"I think so, how have you been?" Teresa asked walking even closer to the gate. Annabeth, Jada and Zella were watching from a few feet away seeing Teresa interact with an unknown guy made the three girls hearts ache.

"Jada, you need to distract her or something!" Annabeth told Jada, pushing her off the ground into a standing position.

"Why me?" Jada asked watching Teresa more closely.

"Because you look like a mixture of both my Aunt and Patrick, maybe somehow imply that you are their daughter without actually saying it!" Annabeth said more urgently.

"Alright, alright Annie, don't freak out. I'll figure something out!" Jada smiled as she walked toward Teresa and Tyler.

"So, Teresa what are you doing here?" Tyler asked finally wondering why the woman he hadn't seen in such a long time was outside a very chaotic building, filled with people running around outside of it.

"I work here. Someone escaped their interrogation took an agents gun and fired shots." Teresa explained.

"I see, are you okay?" Tyler asked looking around then spotting the baby that Teresa was holding.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks!" Teresa smiled as she felt Hayden snuggle closer to her chest as she slept.

"I see you have been busy since the last time we talked." Tyler said gesturing toward Hayden.

"Uh yeah, I guess." Teresa answered not noticing he was implying that she had been busy with Hayden.

"I know this is sudden and everything, but I was wondering.." Tyler began before he was interrupted by a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes running toward Teresa.

"Here, Dad told me to give you this." Jada said handing Teresa Hayden's blanket. Teresa looked at Jada questioning why she had called Patrick Dad, but she passed it off as a slip of her tongue.

"Thanks, Jada." Teresa smiled as she wrapped Hayden in the blanket.

"Who's this?" Jada asked pointing to Tyler.

"That's my old friend Tyler Knovis." Teresa said stroking Hayden's hair as she slept.

"Oh, also Annie wanted you know if Zella could spend the night." Jada asked turing her attention away from Tyler.

"Of course, why don't you go and tell Annie that I said yes." Teresa said trying to make Jada go away, without being rude.

"Okay!" Jada smiled as she saw Patrick walk toward Teresa and Tyler.

"Bye, Mr. Knovis!" Jada smiled as she skipped away perfectly timing it with Patrick walking up behind Teresa.

Jada ran toward Annabeth and Zella who were watching anxiously everything that was happening.

"How's Hayden is she being a good girl?" Patrick asked as he wrapped his arm around Teresa's waist bringing her close to him. Teresa smiled at the nice gesture, making her fall even more for the man.

"She's good." Teresa smiled looking down at Hayden again.

"Well are you going to introduce me to this nice gentleman you were taking to, or what?" Patrick asked looking right at Tyler already reading him. Before Teresa or Tyler had spoken a word, Patrick figured out that the two had a relationship nothing serious, well noting serious according to Teresa but it was more to Tyler. The two dated maybe a two months no wait three, yeah that makes more sense.

"Oh, sorry this is Tyler Knovis." Teresa spoke leaning a little closer into Patrick.

"Hello, Tyler nice to meet you, I would shake your hand but it would kind of hard to at the moment considering that there is a gate separating us." Patrick smiled happy he didn't have to release Teresa from his grip.

"Nice to meet you too umm..." Tyler began.

"Patrick Jane." Patrick said, already annoyed by this man.

"Right." Tyler sighed, he was mad that Teresa had a new life and a family and he wasn't any part of it. "Your daughter's are very cute." Tyler said trying to break the awkward silence, also a part of him hoping that somehow the little baby, the girl with the blonde hair and green eyes and that Annie kid were not this Jane's guys kids or even better they weren't Teresa's they were just his.

"Thank you." Patrick said before Teresa had a chance to correct Tyler. Teresa looked up at Patrick with a questioning look, but decided it would be fun to go along with it

"So how old are they?" Tyler asked angry at the fact that Patrick had said 'thank you'.

"The oldest is Annabeth 'Annie' but she is Teresa's niece, her brother died four months ago so we took in Annie, she's only sixteen. Jada is our first she just turned twelve last month, and this is Hayden she is one." Patrick said hoping somehow Tyler would let the whole age thing with Jada go, but he didn't.

"You said Jada is twelve, that would mean you had a daughter while we were together Teresa." Tyler said crossing his arms over his chest and his face became red with anger.

"Well excuse me for my daughter, I had her before we were even together." Teresa lied, she felt horrible claiming Jada as her own child, but as long as she didn't find out, no harm no foul.

"Okay, then how come you never mentioned her?" Tyler asked hoping he would revile the truth about how Jada was in no way related to Teresa.

"Because Ja..Patrick had her while we dated, while Patrick and I were separated we had a agreement that Jada stayed with him for three months then stayed with me for three months. She was coming to stay with me the weekend after we broke up." Teresa lied again.

"Then how come I never saw anything that could represent you had a daughter?" Tyler asked wanting to know the truth, he had a feeling that the couple he saw in front of him were lying somehow.

"Because when she was away I hid everything of her's because it hurt to much not to see her for such a long period of time." Teresa lied even more this time she brought fake tears into her eyes trying to make it more convincing.

"Oh." Tyler said looking at Teresa nearly crying told him that hiding Jada during their relationship was hard for her to do, because it was clear she loved the little girl so much.

"I would like to congratulate you on the baby, Teresa and you too Patrick." Tyler said becoming uncomfortable with this whole situation.

"Thank you." The couple said in unison.

"Well it was great seeing you again Teresa, we need to get together sometime a catch up better. Nice to meet you Patrick." Tyler said turing to leave.

"Wait Tyler here." Teresa said handing Hayden over to Patrick and giving Tyler her business card. "We should catch up." Teresa smiled then walked back to Patrick and her wrapped his free arm around Teresa's waist again.

"Bye, Tyler." Patrick called after the man.

"Well Lisbon, wasn't that fun." Patrick smiled as he began to remove his arm from her waist but she stopped him, which made him smile.

"Yes it was. It's funny how we were able to convince him that Jada was our daughter." Teresa smiled as she wrapped her own arms around Patrick's body pulling him into a hug.

"It was. I wonder if we ever have kids they would look like Jada, you know because she can really pass as our own kid." Patrick said, suddenly wanting to take back his words about having children with Teresa.

* * *

**How will Lisbon react to what Jane said? What are Annabeth and Zella planing to do with all that random stuff they bought. How come Annabeth and Allison hate each other, find out it in future chapters! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment on your way out! As always thanks for reading! **

**~Serena **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in while I've had a ton of commitments that I needed to do. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Not in any way shape or form do I own The Mentalist. **

* * *

It took Teresa a little bit to process what Patrick had just said to her. She had always wondered what their kids would look like, but was she really about to agree with him about something so important, something she wasn't even sure she wanted. What was she talking about of course she wanted kids, she always had wanted them. She could never find the right person for the job. Could that be Jane? Teresa thought while Patrick pulled away from the hug that they were sharing.

"Sorry Lisbon, just forget it." Patrick started as he began walking away.

"Ja..Patrick wait!" Teresa called after him, feeling weird that she had just called Jane, Patrick but it was a good kind of weird, something she could get used to and she liked it. Patrick turned around with a wide smile on his face.

"Yes?" He asked happy that she had something to say wether it be good or bad.

"Maybe they would." Teresa smiled as she watched Patrick smile even wider, he just wished that he didn't have Hayden in his arms otherwise he would have kissed her right there in front of everybody and he wouldn't have cared.

-Shattered-

Annabeth, Zella and Jada watched from a few feet away. Annabeth watching very contently her Aunt and Patrick talked, damn she wished that she could have been able to read lips.

"What do you think is going on?" Annabeth asked, as she watched Patrick hug her Aunt again, both of them smiling widely.

"I'm really not sure." Zella answered as she looked over at her sister. Jada just shrugged her shoulders. Jada had already told both girls what had happened when she went over to talk to Annabeth's Aunt. Annabeth and Zella couldn't help but smile the whole time.

"That's her!" The three girls turned their heads toward the voice. Ivan Luke was standing over by Cho, Rigsby and Grace. Annabeth stood up first, quickly followed by Zella. The two girls ran toward Ivan leaving a very confused Jada behind.

"Dammit Annabeth!" Ivan started as he saw Annabeth and Zella approach him.

"What did I do?" Annabeth asked crossing her arms as Ivan walked closer to the girls.

"You let Christina give Hayden to the cops!" Ivan shouted in Annabeth's face, drawing attention of the people around them.

"Christina needed a babysitter for her, and my Aunt just happened to be at the house at the time." Annabeth answered trying to act calm, even though she was freaking out inside. Ivan Luke was a big kid, he was on the football team, he didn't play much but that didn't mean he wasn't huge compared to Annabeth.

"Well she should have called me!" Ivan shot back stepping closer to Annabeth.

"Whatever, it's not like you could have watched her. You are a suspect in Ronald's death." Annabeth answered stepping back but ran into something solid. She looked up to find Patrick standing right behind her. Cho was standing to her left and Rigsby to her right. Zella was off to the side with her Aunt who was now holding Hayden again, Jada and Grace.

"She's my daughter, it doesn't matter!" Ivan continued as a group of people gathered around to watch what all the commotion was about.

"She is also Christina's daughter and if she wants my Aunt to watch Hayden, then so be it!" Annabeth shot back as she stepped away from Patrick. Feeling safer now that she knew that she had 'backup'.

"Just give me Hayden and I'll leave!" Ivan said turing his attention away from Annabeth to Teresa who had a sleeping Hayden in her arms.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Patrick yelled as he saw Ivan make his way over to Teresa and Hayden. Ivan looked back at Patrick then smiled as he walked closer toward Teresa.

"Aunt Reese!" Annabeth yelled to get her Aunt's attention, she was not watching the scene unfold she was to busy talking to one of the other agents.

"Damn bitch give me my daughter!" Ivan screamed as he approached Teresa even more. Before Ivan knew what hit him Patrick landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"Don't you ever call her a bitch!" Patrick screamed as he continued to sit on Ivan as many people tried to pry him off of the teenager.

"I can call her whatever I want, freedom of speech!" Ivan yelled trying to move under Patrick's weight.

"Well, I bet you don't call your Mother that word!" Patrick shot back not moving from pinning Ivan to the ground.

"Don't bring my Mom into this she didn't do anything!" Ivan shouted. With all the yelling and screaming Hayden had woken up and she started to scream bloody murder. Ivan twisted his head when he heard his daughter cry.

"Bitch your hurting her!" Ivan accused watching Teresa as she rocked Hayden to try and calm her down.

"What did I say about calling her a bitch!" Patrick said while being pulled off of Ivan by Cho and Rigsby.

"Whatever." Ivan said as he walked toward Teresa and Hayden.

"Don't let him touch them!" Patrick said as he watched Grace stand in between Teresa and Ivan. Ivan turned back to look at Patrick, then the next thing he knew he was knocked to the ground by a punch thrown by Ivan.

-Shattered-

"Are you okay?" Teresa asked as she approached Patrick sitting on the bumper of the ambulance.

"Yeah, once the bleeding stops I'll be perfect." Patrick answered referring to his bloody nose. "Where is Ivan now?" Patrick continued.

"He's in interrogation room three until we can figure out what to do with him." Teresa said pushing a stray blonde curly hair away from Patrick's face.

"Where's Hayden?" Patrick asked realizing that the little girl was nowhere to be found.

"She's with Annabeth, Zella and Jada. They just called Christina to pick her up." Teresa smiled as she watched Patrick let out a sigh of relief.

"Aunt Reese! Aunt Reese!" Annabeth yelled as she ran toward her Aunt. Teresa turned around facing Annabeth waiting of her to reach where she was.

"I can't reach Christina and here...listen to her voice-mail." Annabeth said out of breath as she reached where her Aunt and Patrick were by the ambulance. Teresa re-dialed Christina's number leading her straight to voice-mail.

_Christina will not be available for a while due to some unfinished affairs she needs to attend too. Please do not go looking for her she will be fine. _

The voice-mail ended without giving you an option to leave a message. Not to mention that the voice speaking was not Christina's voice, it was a man's.

"Christina's missing." Annabeth said once her Aunt handed the phone back to her.

"Thanks for making that clear Annie." Teresa said sarcastically as she turned toward Patrick who was removed the Kleenex from his nose signaling his nose had stopped bleeding.

"We need to find her!" Zella said coming up behind Annabeth with Hayden in her arms.

"Alright we will find her, do you think this has anything to do with Ronald's death?" Teresa asked as Grace, Cho, Rigsby and Jada followed behind Zella.

"Maybe." Annabeth answered.

"Cho, Rigsby I want to you go to Christina's house try to find something that could help us figure out where she is." Teresa said as Cho and Rigsby took off toward the cars.

"Aunt Reese!" Annabeth began before she was interrupted by a sounds of gun shots.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading I hoped you enjoyed! Sorry about leaving you with another cliffhanger. **

**Since it's Memorial Day, I'd like to thank all the soldiers that have served or are serving to keep the USA a free nation. Thank you so much for everything that you do! **

**Please leave a review it would mean so much to me! I write anyone back who gives a review! (If you have an account.) **

**~Serena :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time a lot has been going on but hey at least I'm updating. This is going to be the last chapter for a little while because I'm leaving for Europe tomorrow, I'll write more for this story on the plane and if I find wifi I will defiantly try and post. I will only be gone for two weeks so that's good! Thank you everyone for sticking with me! I really hope you like this chapter, I had an interesting time writing it to say the least. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist :(**

* * *

Teresa turned around just in time to see Ivan get shot to the ground, the gun in this hand fall onto the back top.

"Is he dead?" Zella asked as holding Hayden closer to her chest so she would not see her Father bleeding out in the parking lot.

"Yes." Cho said as he holstered his gun and walked toward the body. It took a few minutes for Annabeth to process what has just happened in a matter of two minutes, they had found out that Christina was missing and Ivan had been shot dead.

"Annie!" Jada said tapping Annabeth out of her thoughts.

"What?" Annabeth questioned, she had zoned out for more than ten minutes and everything had changed. Ivan's body was being moved away, teams upon teams started the search for Christina. Teresa was running around shouting orders and meeting with officials. While Patrick was in charge of the group of kids.

"We are going for a walk, Patrick said that we should get away from all this." Jada smiled as Zella came next to Annabeth and grabbed her arm dragging her toward the exit of the parking lot where Patrick was waiting with Hayden.

-Shattered-

"Oh Mr. and Mrs. Luke please come in." Teresa said looking up from her computer at Ivan's parents standing in her office doorway. Everyone had been let inside the building again after Ivan had been taken in the first time.

"Is it true, is my baby dead agent?" Mrs. Luke asked as she took a seat in a chair facing Teresa. Teresa grabbed a Kleenex box on her desk and handed it to the woman.

"Yes, Ivan was shot dead by Agent Cho.." Teresa began until she was cut off by Ivan's Dad.

"Why would an agent shoot my son!" Mr. Luke demanded standing behind his wife putting his hands on her shoulders.

"He was about to shoot me." Teresa sighed. She looked between the two stunned parents.

"Why was he going to shoot you?" Mr. Luke asked taking a seat in a chair next to his wife.

"He came to get Hayden, who I was watching for Christina. I wasn't going to give Hayden to him due to the fact he was involved in Ronald's case. Ivan got mad and started becoming treating toward myself and my niece Annabeth. We had arrested him and he was in an interrogation room. Ivan escaped he took the guards gun and was planing to shoot and kill me." Teresa answered trying to keep a calm and cool composure while on the inside she felt that she wanted to cry and hold Annabeth close to her, also to be able to tell Patrick she loved him, oh she loved him so much. While Ivan had gotten shot, in Teresa's mind her life played out begging to end; and in this life she had never told the man she loved that she loved him, her life ended with her lonely and sad longing for someone to love. She had a chance to change that now and damn she was about to if it was the last thing she did, she never wanted to end up alone like she had in that moment.

"Can we please see him?" Mrs. Luke asked pulling Teresa from her thoughts.

"Yes you can, let me get an agent to show you the way." Teresa said standing up from behind her desk. Mr. and Mrs. Luke nodded their heads and followed the agent out of her office and into the bullpen. .

-Shattered-

"Annie!" a girl yelled getting Annbeth's attention making her turn to face the voice.

"Oh hey, Allison." Annabeth sighed wanting with all her might to get away from Allison.

"Did you get my text from earlier today." Allison smiled a crooked and cold smile.

"You don't have my number. I don't have yours." Annabeth sighed until she remembered the text she had received a few minutes after Ronald had been shot. "Wait where you that one who sent _did you enjoy the show_?" Annabeth asked becoming frightened by Allison's presence.

"Huh maybe. Anyway I just wanted to say hi." Allison smiled as she walked away.

"She's creepy." Patrick said making Annabeth jump to face him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Annabeth asked.

"Long enough, that's Ronald's sister right?" Patrick asked as he recalled seeing the girl earlier in the day.

"Yeah something is not right with her." Annabeth sighed as she began walking toward where Zella and Jada were standing.

"How about we go out for some ice cream, then we can go to Zella and Jada's house and pick up some things for them to spend the night." Patrick suggested as he trailed behind the three girls, damn he was out number by woman four to one.

"I'm in." Jada smiled as she looked behind her at Patrick.

"What about you two girls?" Patrick asked waiting for Annabeth and Zella's answers.

"Sure." Zella smiled.

"Yeah okay." Annabeth said not really thinking about what Patrick was saying she was to focused on what Allison had said to her.

As the group headed toward the ice cream shop Annabeth heard people talking about how Patrick looked nothing like any of the children he had with him, one woman was debating on whether or not to call the cops. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she nudged Zella into listening to the conversation between the two women who were walking behind them.

"Mom just texted me saying she's going to be working late." Annabeth announced to the group plus the two listening ear following behind them.

"Huh?" Patrick asked turning around to look at Annabeth.

"Mom's working late." Annabeth repeated nodding her head toward the women who listened intently to what was being said. Patrick nodded his head in understanding.

"Text her back and ask her if she wants us to drop by the office and bring her some dinner." Patrick continued, he enjoyed fooling these women.

"Oh does that mean we get to see Aunt Teresa's office?" Zella asked. Patrick smiled at Teresa's name. "If she agrees." Patrick said moving Hayden to his other arm.

"I can't wait, I've never been to CBI before!" Jada added, but received glares from Annabeth and Zella telling her she had taken this little gag a step to far.

"Mom said no to the dinner but she want's to see Hayden before we need to put her to bed." Annabeth smiled knowing how much her Aunt adored Hayden.

"Gosh that woman had an entire three months of maternity leave with her, can't she give Hayden a little breathing room." Patrick smiled as Hayden clapped her hands at the sound of her name.

"Dad, that was almost a year ago." The word Dad stung Annabeth's tongue, she hadn't said the word to another person other than her Father and she felt that someway she was betraying him. The word effected Patrick too, of course they were just having fun but no one knew how badly he longed to have a family again, and how badly he wanted that family to involve Teresa and Annabeth.

"Right." Patrick sighed as the little fake family approached the ice cream shop, surprised to find the women walk in behind them.

"Zella come with me to the bathroom!" Annabeth sighed as she grabbed Zella by the arm.

"Um, sure." Zella responded.

"Girls wait." Patrick said making Annabeth and Zella stop in their tracks.

"Take Hayden with you, she's a bit ripe." Patrick said making a face and holding the baby out in front of him.

"Fine." Annabeth said walking over and taking Hayden and the diaper bag.

Once the girls were in the privacy of the handicap cap/changing room stall Annabeth spoke freely while changing Hayden who was happy playing with the box of wipes.

"Okay, I didn't have a problem before with those women following us but now I kinda do."

"Why, it's not like they have done anything." Zella responded by handing Annabeth a clean diaper.

"I'm not sure but after four months of living with my Aunt, you become very skeptical over the littlest things." Annabeth admitted as she fastened the velcro strips to the diaper to hold it in place.

"Annabeth, you are just over reacting." Zella tried to reassure her friend.

"Yeah I bet you're right." Annabeth said picking up a freshly changed Hayden.

"Hello girls." A woman with blonde hair said, it was one of the women that had been walking behind them.

"Hey." Zella smiled hoping that this was just a coincidence.

"Hi!" Hayden smiled waving her hands at the woman.

"And who is this beautiful little girl?" The woman asked.

"That's uh, she's... well uh." Annabeth struggled not sure what to say.

"That's her sister." Zella quickly cut in. "My cousin." She added.

"Well she is gorgeous." The woman responded. "I'm Ruth, by the way." Ruth smiled sticking out her hand for a handshake.

"I would shake it but I just changed her diaper, I need to wash up really quick." Annabeth said and without thinking set Hayden down on the floor. Hayden took off running through the bathroom Zella running after her.

"What the heck it taking you guys to long!" Jada asked walking into the bathroom and catching Hayden who had run into her.

"Sorry we kinda got sidetracked" Zella sighed happy her sister had caught the little trouble maker.

"Whatever, Patrick ordered ice cream for you guys." Jada sighed walking out of the bathroom with Hayden not seeing Ruth standing to the side.

"Is she also your sister?" Ruth asked Annabeth.

"Nope, she's my cousin, her sister." Annabeth pointed to Zella.

"Nice meeting you, but we really should go." Annabeth continued talking as Zella and herself walked out the door.

"Do you think Ruth heard us talking earlier?" Zella asked staring to become a little worried.

"I'm not sure, but I feel that we should leave." Annabeth spoke as they approached Patrick, Jada and Hayden.

"Ice Cream should be here soon." Patrick stated.

"Good." Annabeth said taking a seat at an open booth.

-Shattered-

"We have nothing on her." Ruth spoke into her earbud in the now empty bathroom.

"Really?" Allison asked as spoke into her bud.

"Yes, Ma'am." Ruth continued. "May I ask why you want Carrie and I to spy on this Annabeth girl?" Ruth asked hoping she would get a little more information to why someone needed them to spy on a girl.

"What have I told you! Never ask me anything about your assignments just do as I say." Allison said getting irritated at Ruth and her questioning.

"Sorry Ma'am." Ruth sighed stepping out of the bathroom looking for her partner, Carrie.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for leaving you with some sort of cliffhanger again. To clarify I WILL be continuing this story, I have some pretty good stuff in mind for later on down the road! Thanks for reading once again and please leave a review on the way out it would mean the world to me! **

**~Serena**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I so sorry it has been forever since I've updated. I have going to Europe to blame for that also having no WiFi while I was over seas. I hope you like this chapter, I thought it was cute and I feel like their are some cute Jisbon moments. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Mentalist, but if I did I would have put more season six picture spoilers out for everyone. **

* * *

Teresa looked around her office, Patrick had left over two hours ago with the children.

"Aunt Reese!" Annabeth smiled as she entered her Aunt's office.

"What took you guys so long?" Teresa asked trying to figure out where Patrick was with Hayden, Zella and Jada.

"We went for ice cream, then stopped at Zella and Jada's foster home for some things for them to spend the night." Annabeth answered with a smiled.

"Did you get me anything?" Teresa asked happy to talk about something other than the case which they had come to a dead end on.

"Yeah Patrick is bringing it up with him, he had to take a detour due to Hayden's full diaper." Annabeth said sitting down on the couch in the room.

"He took my ice cream with him to change Hayden." Teresa said a little disgusted.

"Yes, but it has a lid it's a milkshake." Annabeth smiled as she waved Zella into the room.

"Hey!" Zella smiled as she entered the room.

"Do you have anything about where Christina could be?" Annabeth said being done with the small talk. Teresa sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"We talked with Christina's parents they had no comment about their daughter." Teresa said looking over the notes she had taken while talking to the very undisturbed parents of the missing girl.

"It would make sense, I mean Christina had not talked to her family in over a year, like I had said before Christina's parents were very unsupportive when she got pregnant with Hayden." Annabeth said getting up from the couch. Zella just nodded her head in agreement with everything that Annabeth had said.

"Sure, but shouldn't her parents be a little more scared that their child is missing even if they don't see eye to eye." Teresa asked, it felt weird having to get information from teenager let alone her own niece.

"We obviously you didn't get to know Christina's real parents when you talked to them. You see Christina's parents have many different layers, one for home life one they put on for the public and one for whenever they talk to someone outside their family." Annabeth explained. Even before Christina had gotten pregnant herself and Zella would go over to Christina's house to hang out, they had gone over so many times that her parents never felt the need to put on one of their layers and treated the girls how they treated their own children. They weren't abusive toward any of the children but had very strict punishments for anyone who did not follow their rules.

"Alright, so Christina's parents really cut her out of their life." Teresa asked trying to get the full facts. It astounded her that parents would abandon their own flesh and blood because they made a mistake. If Annabeth ever got pregnant of course she would be extremely disappointed in her, but she would never let Annabeth fend for herself. Ever.

"Yes, her parents really cut her out of their lives." Annabeth responded.

"So her parents will not be any help for this investigation." Teresa said just trying to clarify Christina's situation with her parents.

"Her parents don't know anything." Annabeth said starting to get annoyed with her Aunt just repeating the same questions over and over again.

"Her brother and sister might know more though." Zella said, remembering how Christina was excited to go to her brother's wedding coming up in a few weeks.

"What are their names?" Teresa asked happy that she was getting somewhere.

"I think her brother's name is Kenny and her sister is Alexa." Zella said trying to recall the names.

"Do you guys have any idea on how to contact them?" Teresa asked.

"I think in Hayden's diaper bag she has a list of emergency contacts, they are listed." Annabeth said remembering seeing the paper while changing the little girls diaper.

"Where's the diaper bag?" Teresa asked.

"Right here!" Patrick said happily walking into the office with Hayden, the diaper bag on his shoulder. "I hope you like milkshakes!" Patrick smiled while setting down the milkshake on Teresa's desk.

"Thanks, can I see that diaper bag please?" Teresa asked while talking a sip of the dessert.

Patrick handed the diaper bag to Teresa with a smiled as he went to go sit on the couch with Hayden. Teresa dug through the bag until she found the paper with all the emergency contacts on it.

"Cho, Rigsby I need to check out Kenny Blane Van Pelt will send you the address, I need you both to check out if he has had contact with Christina lately. Jane and I will check out her sister Alexa." Teresa said while making her way into the bullpen where the team was waiting.

"Sure Boss." Cho said standing up.

"Yeah on our way." Rigsby smiled grabbing his jacket and following Cho toward the CBI issued cars.

-Shattered-

"Tell me again why you insisted we bring Hayden with us to talk to Alexa?" Teresa asked once herself and Patrick where on the highway headed toward Alexa's house.

"Lisbon, I have my reasons." Patrick smirked while turing around in his seat to look back at Hayden who had fallen asleep.

"Why do I even try." Teresa mumbled under her breath while looking for the right exit.

"You try because you want to know everything, Lisbon you are a control freak." Patrick smiled.

"Dammit Jane, shut the hell up!" Teresa said griping the steering wheel harder.

"Lisbon little ears." Patrick reminded her.

Once they arrived at Alexa's residence, Teresa got out of the car and unbuckled a still sleeping Hayden, then she followed Patrick up the sidewalk and to the front door.

The yard of the house was littered with children's toys, the garage was open and was filled with a family sized car and multiple bikes and long with many more toys.

"Hello?" A woman asked as she answered the door.

"Hello, I'm Teresa Lisbon CBI and this is my consultant Patrick Jane, we are looking or an Alexa." Teresa stated as she tried to not wake the sleeping child she was holding while taking out her badge to show the woman.

"Oh, hi, I'm Alexa. Please come in." Alexa said a little hesitant. Teresa and Patrick walked into the house, as they stepped in they were greeted by two voices that were yelling at each other, another voice was crying loudly and two children ran past the front door one chasing the other.

"Could you excuse me a second." Alexa asked hearing the crying too.

Teresa nodded her head, signaling Alexa to leave.

"Lisbon!" Patrick called out, making Teresa look at him.

"What?" She asked bitterly. Before Patrick could say anything else two boys can running into her knocking her to the ground.

"Crap!" Teresa yelled as she held onto Hayden who had now woken up and started screaming. The two boys that had knocked over Teresa got up and looked at her, Teresa didn't notice as she was trying to calm Hayden down, thankfully her own body had taken Hayden's fall.

Alexa ran down the stairs carrying a baby who was also now screaming.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry are you okay?" Alexa was saying while trying to calm down the baby. Patrick helped Teresa up off the ground.

"Yeah, we are okay." Teresa said gesturing to Hayden, who was staring to calm down.

"Caleb, Conner! Say you're sorry!" Alexa said pushing the two boys closer to Teresa, Hayden and Patrick.

"Sorry." Both boys mumbled.

"It's fine." Teresa said, Conner and Caleb took off running in another direction.

"MOM!" A girls voice yelled from upstairs.

"COME DOWN HERE IF YOU NEED TO TALK TO ME!" Alexa yelled up the stairs. A few moments later two girls came down the stairs one trying to pick gum out of the other's hair.

"KIANA! What did you do to your sister's hair!?" Alexa yelled at the girl.

"Kimi made me mad so..well this ended up happening." Kiana tried to explain to her Mother.

"I'm so sorry about all of this." Alexa said while taking Kimi by the hand and bringing her toward the kitchen, signaling Patrick and Teresa to follow her.

"No problem." Patrick says as he follows Alexa into the kitchen, grabbing Lisbon by her unoccupied hand tugging her along.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me agent?" Alexa asked as she set Kimi on a stool.

"Well children should not really be present for the conversation." Teresa said nodding her head toward Kimi and the baby that Alexa was holding onto.

"Right." Alexa said while getting a jar of peanut butter to give to Kimi to work on getting to gum out of her hair.

"Kiana, come in here please." Alexa called while handing the jar to her awaiting daughter.

"What?" Kiana said angrily as she stomped into the kitchen.

"Take Kimi and help her with her hair, also take Owen while I talk with these agents." Alexa said handing over Owen to his older sister. Kiana and Kimi along with Owen left the room, leaving Teresa,Patrick, Hayden and Alexa to talk.

"This may be none of my business and I have no right to tell you what you should and shouldn't do on the job, but don't you think it's a little unprofessional to bring your daughter to you with you out in the field?" Alexa asked looking at Hayden then back at Teresa.

"You don't recognize her?" Patrick asked taking Hayden out of Teresa's arms.

"No, why would I know her child?" Alexa asked looking at Hayden again.

"This is actually your sister Christina's daughter." Patrick continued.

"Since when did Christina have a child? She is only 17." Alexa said dumbfounded.

"She had her daughter last year." Teresa stated.

"Oh, see Christina and I haven't talked in almost two years. Is there a reason why you have her daughter? Is Christina okay?" Alexa said starting to become worried for her sister.

"Christina was kidnapped, we were trying to talk to your parents about her but they had nothing to say about her. We are trying to get some more information on her." Teresa exclaimed while she watched Patrick and Hayden leave the room.

"Are you serious? Is that why you have the baby with you?" Alexa asked trying to puzzle together anything she could get from the agent.

"Part of it, anyway could there be any chance for you to come to CBI with us, we would like to ask you a few questions." Patrick stated pocking his head back into the kitchen earning himself a glare from Teresa.

"I guess, I really have no choice. But I can't leave my kids here alone and their Father is away on business." Alexa said while walking over to a cabinet to find a babysitters number.

While Alexa was off calling a babysitter, Teresa felt the need to have a word with her consultant.

"Why are we bring her in for questioning?" Teresa asked taking Hayden out of Patrick's arms and sniffing Hayden's diaper to see if she needed changing.

"She's hiding something, when we brought Hayden into the house Alexa smiled at Hayden like she knew who she was and the boys who ran into you looked like they wanted to take Hayden to play with them." Patrick said sighing as he handed a fresh diaper to Teresa.

"Maybe the boys just wanted to play with her and Alexa could have just been smiling because we had a baby with us, I need the wipes too." Teresa said extending her hand to grab the wipes from Patrick.

"Since when am I ever wrong?" Patrick smiled.

"Really?" Teresa rolled her eyes as she headed toward the car to change the little girl.

-Shattered-

"Annie, look!" Jada yelled from where she was watching TV in the conference room next to Teresa's office. Annabeth and Zella came running from the other end of the bullpen to see what all the commotion was about.

"Look Ronald, Ivan and Christina made the news." Jada sighed as she watched the new anchor explaining what had happened on the screen.

"Gosh they make Christina sound like a slut." Zella made a disgusted face.

"Yeah, I just hope that Aunt Reese and the team find Christina, and Ronald's killer." Annabeth looked around the bullpen.

"Do you wanna take the next step in getting your Aunt and Patrick together now?" Zella asked hoping to change the subject and lighten the mood.

"Um yes, what ever happened to the things that we bought earlier today?" Annabeth asked suddenly remembering the bags of items. Zella looked around the room and shrugged her shoulders.

"Someone probably threw it away." Zella answered.

"So what are we going to do now?" Annabeth asked disappointed that herself and Zella had to rethink of a new plan.

"We could be a little adventurous." Zella suggested.

"What do you mean by adventurous?" Annabeth asked looking over at Jada who went back to watching TV.

"Well you remember that guy your Aunt was talking to earlier today, maybe we should make them go on a date.." Zella spoke when she was cutoff by Annabeth.

"What are you insane, I thought the goal was to get my Aunt and Patrick together not that guy and her!" Annabeth said biting her lip.

"Would you let me finish?" Zella asked, she received a nod of approval from Annabeth.

"Alright, I was thinking that this 'date' will make Patrick jealous and make him want to get with your Aunt as fast as he can before someone can snatch her up." Zella smiled happy that her plan made a decent amount of sense.

"Okay, that's a pretty smart idea." Annabeth smiled, her brain was now thinking of how everything could all play out. Hopefully in their favor.

"One small problem though, who was that guy?" Annabeth asked suddenly remembering they knew nothing about who that man was.

"Jada was over there maybe she knows?" Zella suggested. At the sound of her name Jada turned around in the chair she was sitting in and looked back and forth between her older sister and Annabeth.

"His name was Tyler Knovis if I'm not mistaken." Jada smiled. "Also sorry not to ruin your plans but Tyler thinks that I'm your Aunt Teresa and Patrick's daughter." Jada said reminding the girls of the problem.

"Right, why don't we get Patrick to think that it's a date with some guy and not Tyler. While we just get Tyler and Aunt Teresa to go out for drinks or something. All we really have to do is make Patrick jealous." Annabeth reminded.

A smile grew on Zella's face as their new plan was going to be much better than the old one they had thought of before.

"Okay let's do it!" Zella continued her smile.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it! I hope you guys aren't to mad that I'm bringing back Tyler. As always thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review it would mean the world to me! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Alright everyone I'm so sorry I haven't posted in such a long time. I've been really all last month after getting back from vacation then trying to back into the swing of things with school! I promise though once The Mentalist does start I will be posting every Sunday again yay! I hope you really enjoy this chapter although I hope you y'all don't hate me by the end of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist still sadly :( **

* * *

"What did you guys get on the brother?" Teresa said walking into the bullpen where the team minus Patrick were sitting.

"Kenny said that he talked to Christina last week,he said that everything seemed normal." Cho said while looking through Kenny's file.

"Great, so he's no help." Teresa sighed as she walked back to her office.

"Hey Aunt Reese can we go home soon?" Annabeth asked as she looked up from the game of Apples to Apples she was playing with Zella and Jada.

"In about a half an hour, I still have some things to get done then we need to figure out what to do with Hayden before we leave too." Teresa sighed looking over at the sleeping girl in the play pen in the corner of her office.

"I'm sure Christina would feel safer if she stayed with us, plus you did agree to watch her." Annabeth sighed while looking through the two red cards that Jada and Zella had given her to chose the best one.

"Right." Teresa sighed, remembering her agreement to watch the young girl.

Teresa left her office once again, this time with a stack of paper's that had to be faxed. Annabeth waited for the door to close before she spilled her cards on the ground.

"Alright we've got 5 minutes to search for Tyler's number!" Annabeth directed Zella and Jada who know also threw their cards on the floor.

As the girls where about to tare apart the desk, Teresa's cell phone rang.

"I can't believe your Aunt left her cell." Zella chuckled.

"I know, this should be like world wide news, Teresa Lisbon is separated from her cell phone, anyway do you think I should answer it?" Annabeth asked after the ringing continued.

"Why not?" Jada added.

"What if it's something important?" Annabeth worried as she picked up the phone.

"Then say your Aunt will call back." Jada gave the simple suggestion with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know." Annabeth said putting the phone back on the desk.

"Gosh you're such a wimp." Jada said marching over and answering the phone with a 'hello'.

"Yes, hello is there a Teresa Lisbon there?" A man's voice asked.

"May I ask who is calling." Jada said walking to the couch and laying down as Annabeth and Zella followed.

"It's Tyler Knovis, Teresa said that I should call her." Tyler said into the phone.

"Oh, Tyler Knovis." Jada repeated as Annabeth and Zella's ears shot up and listened into the phone conversation with greedy ears.

"Yes, anyway could I please speak to Teresa?" Tyler asked eagerly.

"Um, my Mom is actually in the middle of trying to put my little sister to bed. Would you like to speak with my Dad?" Jada asked innocently.

"No it's okay could you tell your Mom that I called, give her my number also." Tyler said upset that Teresa's daughter had answered the phone along with the fact she had asked if he wanted to speak to her Father; the man that he had, had short conversation with and already decided he hated him.

"Okay, what's your number?" Jada asked as Annabeth ran to get a pen and paper. Once Tyler had given the number he had said 'goodbye' an hung up the phone.

Once Jada put Teresa's phone back on her desk, she reentered her office.

"We're leaving soon." Teresa said as she went over to put the stack of papers back on her desk.

"Okay, by the way this guy named Tyler Knovis called he wanted you to call him back." Annabeth smiled as she exited the room.

"Thanks." Teresa sighed as she picked up the phone was she watched the girls leave her office.

Teresa looked at the number that was written on paper next to her phone. Debating on whether or not to call she was interrupted by a blonde man walking into the room.

"What do you want Jane?" Teresa asked as she set down the number and phone back on her desk.

"What are you going to do with Hayden?" Patrick asked as he walked over to were Hayden was sleeping in her play pen.

"I was planing to take her home with me tonight, you know cause I told Christina that I would watch her." Teresa said hesitant, she had never taken care of a toddler.

"If I am recalling correctly we both told Christina we would watch Hayden." Patrick smiled looking over at the girl.

"What are you trying to say Jane, that you want to come home with me. I've got news for you buddy, I've barley got room in my apartment for Annie and myself, let alone three extra girls. I think if we add you the place will be bursting at the seams." Teresa sighed not realizing how many people she would be having in her house tonight, maybe she should have thought it through better.

"Come on Lisbon I now your afraid to watch Hayden by yourself, let me help." Patrick smiled as he looked back and forth between the love of his life and the sleeping child.

"Fine." Teresa sighed. Slightly relieved that she didn't have to look over the baby by herself.

"Really?" Patrick asked in surprise, he thought he was going to do a lot more convincing than he did.

"Yes, now get Hayden and the girls in the car before I change my mind." Teresa said throwing the car key's toward Patrick and taking a seat at her desk.

-Shattered-

"Allison what the hell!" Christina screamed shifting in the seat she was tied to. Allison smiled as she walked toward Christina.

"I'm sorry is there something I've done wrong?" Allison laughed.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Christina questioned in disbelief. "Yes, you've done something wrong you kidnaped me!"

"See here that's where you have it wrong, I only do what I'm told." Allison smiled as she sat down at the other side of the table where Christina was sitting at.

"What?" Christina asked more confused than she had even been in her life.

"There is a higher source that is telling me what I should do." Allison continued.

"Who?" Christina asked.

"Like I'm stupid enough to tell you." Allison got out of the chair and exited the room with a laugh.

-Shattered-

"I can't believe that Aunt Reese is actually letting you stay with us!" Annabeth smiled as everyone but Teresa headed to the car.

"Well I'm very persuasive." Patrick chuckled as he adjusted Hayden on his hip.

"I bet." Jada added as she walked on the other side of Patrick.

"Hey Annie, I need to talk to you!" Zella whispered as she pulled Annabeth back from the group.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Why don't we just tell Tyler to come over tonight, I mean Patrick will be at your Aunt's house, so it would be way more believable." Zella said just above a whisper so that Patrick could not hear them talking.

"Sure why not, I'll just take Aunt Reese's phone and text him." Annabeth smiled anxious for her Aunt and Patrick to finally get together.

"Hey Aunt Reese can I borrow your phone, mine died." Annabeth said the moment Teresa sat down in the drivers seat.

"I guess." She said passing her phone to the backseat where Annabeth was sitting.

"Thanks" Annabeth said as she unlocked the phone, she was surprised when the phone lit up signaling a text, it was from Tyler.

"Zella!" Annabeth elbowed Zella who was sitting next to her showing her the phone.

'alright see you tonight :)' was written by Tyler. Annabeth didn't know what to think, she took the phone back from Zella and read more of the texts to try to understand what Tyler and her Aunt were talking about. They were going to go out tonight is what she concluded.

"Umm Aunt Teresa, you got a text from some guy named Tyler Knovis." Annabeth said hoping that it will catch Patrick's attention.

"Give me to me!" Teresa said taking one had off the steering wheel and reaching to grab the phone from her niece. Before the phone could land in her hand, Patrick took it away from her and began reading the texts.

"You were plaining on going out tonight." Patrick said throwing the phone on the ground of the car.

"Excuse me, since when did you start controlling my life?" Teresa said defensively.

"How about when we decided we would watch Hayden together and when you asked me to stay over and help watch her, oh and you have three other girls who will be staying at your house tonight." Patrick said raising his voice waking up Hayden who was sleep.

"You know what! Get out! Now!" Teresa yelled pulling the car over to the side of the road and unlocking to doors to let Patrick out.

"No, I'm not getting out, I don't want Hayden around another man!" Patrick yelled staying put in his seat, while Hayden was crying in her carseat while Zella, Annabeth and Jada where trying to calm the little girl down.

"What the heck Jane, you're not her Father you can't say who I can and can't have around her." Teresa said raising her voice too.

"Well you're not her Mother, and I'm sure Christina would not want her daughter around someone she didn't know." Patrick said turning around in his seat and unbuckling Hayden from her car-seat.

"What the hell are you doing." Teresa said wiping her eyes from the tears.

"If you are going out tonight, I don't want Hayden around you or that man." Patrick yelled again trying not to look at Teresa, the tears she was crying were breaking his heart.

"You can't take her!" Teresa yelled again.

"Watch me." Patrick said taking Hayden out of her seat and bringing her toward him and getting out of the car and slamming the car door.

"What the hell are you doing!" Teresa yelled slamming her hands on the steering wheel, as she unbuckled herself and got outside the car slamming the door shut.  
"Dammit Jane, get back here I'm not done talking to you!" Teresa screamed as she took off running toward the direction Patrick and Hayden were headed.

Patrick kept walking, he heard Teresa yell at him but he was mad. Even though Hayden was not his child he felt that Teresa should have been more responsible about watching her and not going out with someone.

"Jane, I know you can hear me!" Teresa yelled coming closer to Patrick and Hayden.

"Jane, Jane!...Patrick!" Teresa said now walking beside the man and child. Patrick stopped when he heard Teresa use is first name.

"Patrick there was no need for you to take Hayden with you." Teresa began, mad at herself for bringing them back to where they had started their fight.

"I told you, I don't want Hayden around another man!" Patrick said starting to walk off again.

"Patrick, wait!" Teresa called after him. Patrick kept walking he was mad and he needed time to cool down, me looked quickly behind him and saw Lisbon standing on the side of the road, tears streaming down her face. He felt horrible leaving her without making up but he needed his time. Maybe he had read he wrong before maybe she really didn't have feelings for him that's why she was going out with another man.

* * *

**Please don't hate me, I do promise that this story will get very Jisbon-y very very soon! I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review it would mean the world to me! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
